


strange fear i ain’t felt for years

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: “难以置信像你这样的尤物竟会向红头罩乞求。”他贴着提姆的脖颈，“愿意帮你的人成群结队。我还以为老爸可能需要一把猎枪捍卫你的贞操。”“端着猎枪的人是你。”提姆指出。提姆手臂骨折被勒令禁足，他开始扮演起杰森的专属神谕。故事由此展开。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [strange fear i ain’t felt for years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153868) by [Sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister/pseuds/Sister). 



> 作者语：我知道原著中杰森比提姆大三岁，但在本故事中，年龄差距调高至五岁。

****翻译：**** 某冷  
 ** **Beta：**** blurryyou

 

正文：

第一次起源于杰森的监视行动。二月底，他守在码头一家绝对会冻死人的加工厂的屋檐下，将简·奥斯汀笔下的女主人公置于一系列精心制作的心理牢笼战互相较量，借此打发时间。他刚决定安妮·埃利奥特完胜范妮·普莱斯，塞在耳朵里的通讯器就响了。

“红头罩，仓库将在七十秒内爆炸。”

这是提姆的声音，充满红罗宾的冷静专业。杰森花了点时间咽下冲击，记起手头任务。“大楼清理完了吗？你有没有人要我去救？”他说着伸展肢体，活动冻僵的关节。

“全部清理完毕，只要离开就可以。”

杰森如是照办，顺着屋檐边一路攀着防火楼梯滑下，奔上街道。他没骑车，码头附近也没建筑高到可以勾住抓钩以便空中滑翔，他只能拼尽全力快跑，不知道自己监视的这座仓库里安置的究竟是一捆柱状炸药还是六块塞姆汀炸药。他刚跑到一个相对远的距离，炸弹就爆炸了，几乎听不清声音，仅仅是气枪的响度，墙体随之倒塌。他放慢速度，在一个阴暗角落停下来。“我还能回去蹲点吗？”他问。

提姆快速在他耳边作答：“没必要，今晚这里不会举行会议。”

杰森等待后续，等待一个解释，可提姆没有说下去。他皱起眉。“是……嗯，你设的爆炸？”他问，肯定自己明确答案。

“当然不是。”提姆说，“显然是卡莫拉家族的人干的，他们知道你跟踪他们，以后必须更加小心。”

“谢谢。”杰森说，惊讶谢意居然脱口而出，“滚吧。”他补充道。毕竟红头罩不是随口道谢的类型。

“嗯，行。”提姆说，“红罗宾下线。”线路中断。

杰森瞪着码头飘来的灰色烟柱。远方警笛鸣起，声音逐渐靠近。提姆一定也通知了消防局。杰森对仓库埋藏炸弹毫不知情，这让他心烦意乱，可更重要的是， _ _提姆__ 怎么会知道？他也在处理同个案子？严格来说卡莫拉并不独属红头罩管辖，只不过根据邻近法则，从那群罪犯逐渐渗入杰森的领土，他就执行了追捕。一个月前到现在，他一直在给那群人添乱，尽力除掉那些必须根除的人，把残余势力送回纽约老巢。然而卡莫拉冒出了一批新面孔，不知何故近期招募的新丁增加了三倍。杰森暗自怀疑他可能需要采取极端措施，以免将来不得不处理帮派大战之类棘手的局面。提姆的介入可能来自事件的另一面——杰森依稀记得提姆对武器走私兴趣十足，或许他那双警觉的小眼睛关注着黑手党偷渡运入的一箱箱枪支。不管怎样，没有提姆，杰森早就收了一捆炸弹，那太惹人不安。杰森不喜欢欠人情。

***

第二次提姆介入的时候，杰森正与一群卡莫拉打手进行一场激烈万分的殊死搏斗。他们不必再偷偷摸摸，提姆确定黑帮意识到杰森的兴趣，杰森也渴望借机让那群厚颜无耻之徒重新拾起对神灵的敬畏，或是对蝙蝠的敬畏，最低限度对红头罩的敬畏。屋顶趴伏了快一辈子，释放一点压力的感觉很棒。

或者说很多压力。杰森需要对付巡逻的六个人，背后大楼的阳台上还有一个狙击手，楼上还有卡莫拉家族的女眷们可能会有打算好好利用她们手里的小小贝瑞塔手枪。杰森一点都不担心。他受过更好的训练，假如局面难以应付，他准备了满口袋的烟雾弹逃离现场。他瞬间打晕了两个，熟练地制服了第三个。街头巷战没有难度，如果你高大壮硕，不怕用卑鄙的手段——锁骨下方的神经丛只需要轻轻叩对地方，把膝盖踹脱臼也很简单。杰森对瞄准别人胯部毫无心理负担，第四个哀叫着跌倒在地。最后两个叫叫嚷嚷，目光紧锁杰森。杰森不懂那不勒斯语，只能旁推测敲双方的交流。两人举枪的手微微颤抖，趁他们未作反应，杰森一脚踢开第一个人手中的枪，同时折断第二个人的手腕。目前为止，他小心翼翼地缩紧战斗范围，确保这群人一头雾水，狙击手和地面的人不敢贸然开枪。但他现在就要消耗掉最后两个卡莫拉肉盾了，而且——

“在你六点的方向，枪手在阳台。”提姆在他耳边开了口。

“是啊，我知道。”杰森说，踢中手腕骨折家伙的膝盖，接着抓住最后一个暴徒的脖子。他拽着对方转了一圈，空闲的手掏出格洛克。阳台上的枪手不是一个职业狙击手，他不过是恰巧躲在AK47背后的卡莫拉打手。如今——瞄准——扣下扳机—— _ _砰__ ——他死了。

“ _ _红头罩__ 。”提姆抱怨道。

“我不记得有寻求你的意见，公主。”杰森把枪放回皮套，环视现场，“和帮助。”他仍然抓着匪徒人质充当护盾，躲在黑暗中搜索卡莫拉的人，包括楼上的女眷们。至于提姆，他不是亲临现场，就是坐在监控前。最后，杰森穿过街道，走到一家废弃已久的杂货店，一台老式闭路监控摄像头悬挂在门口。他猜测这个设备早已损坏，但回顾过往，神谕似乎有能力运作全市每一台监控。他把自己的黑手党宠物扯近监控，双手放置的位置仿佛要扭断男人的脖子。他对监控抬起头。

“你敢。”提姆说。

杰森耸耸肩，用手枪柄砸中卡莫拉打手的脑袋。“只为你，宝贝。”他带着头盔，提姆看不见他的笑容。“现在给我安静，难道今晚哥谭没有罪犯了吗？”

“红罗宾下线。”提姆说，结束了通话。

“跟我想的一样。”杰森向失去意识的卡莫拉打手说。

***

之后，杰森追踪卡莫拉某个分支头目的藏身所，来到哥谭郊区一条富裕的街道。年轻迷人的安东尼奥·贝诺尼不是卡莫拉在美国运营生意的骨干，但他 _ _是__ 卡莫拉从纽约到哥谭拓展业务之初就很早入住哥谭的一批人。他最终会告诉杰森想要知道的一切。但当务之急，杰森首要解决的是这栋宅子。贝诺尼的新英格兰板房是名副其实的堡垒。听起来板房不太像是碉堡的候选，却有异曲同工之处。杰森花了五分钟绕开外墙的探照灯，试图寻找入口。这样他就不必靠C4炸弹硬闯。

他的通讯器响了起来。“可回收垃圾箱下面隐藏着根窖，应该可以进入内部。”

“你要是黑进监控的安全系统，你可以为我打开前门。”杰森发着牢骚，身体却朝垃圾箱走去。

提姆的声音听起来有些自鸣得意：“这样的话，哪里还有挑战性？”

“挑战性就是我不会揍你。你很无聊？对不对？”杰森从墙边费力拖开垃圾箱，没错，地上有一组木制舱口盖，居然还没锁上。下面是陡峭潮湿的楼梯，散发出一股霉味。里面漆黑一片，不过是空洞的黑暗。杰森觉得下面没有人持枪潜伏，好吧，除他以外。

他悄悄溜进根窖，往前走进地下室。厚重的大门一碰便自动打开，仿佛有人干扰了电子通行许可。“好吧，谢了。”他低语。提姆安静地诉说着无言的胜利。屋子寂静却非空无一人。现在是凌晨两点，房门半开，走廊灯火通明。

“厨房有两个保镖在吃奥利奥。贝诺尼一个人躺在床上，房间在二楼走廊尽头。”

“我不需要你的瞎指挥。”杰森轻蔑地说，悄悄上了楼，双脚谨慎地踏在每格台阶的边缘，防止楼梯吱吱作响。挂着高雅铰链的卧室门敞开着，贝诺尼独自躺在床上，可他的笔记本禁了音正在播放gay片，亲密的手也很忙碌。他过分专注自己，没注意到杰森。可惜贝诺尼是卡莫拉家族成员，他长得不赖。

“哦，鸟宝宝。”杰森悄声说，“你这个小淘气。”

“我没说他在 _ _睡觉__ 。”提姆说。

“没错，我打赌你从视频开始就一直盯着，你爱你的监控器，对不对，小子？”杰森听到线路另一头传来吞咽声，但他放过戏弄提姆的机会。是时候行动了。贝诺尼的面部神情显露出高潮将近。杰森不会错过这个机会。“现在，安东尼奥，难道你妈妈没警告你这么做会导致失明。”他用语言昭告自己的存在。贝诺尼尖叫着合上笔记本，拽起一个枕头遮住下身。杰森大步流星地走到房中央，预防起见拔出格洛克。

贝诺尼结结巴巴地威胁：“滚出去！我——我要叫保镖了。我背后——有人，你绝对不想惹怒他们！”

“真可爱。”杰森亲切地说，“安东尼奥·贝诺尼，阿尔贝托·马图的堂兄弟。我听说你跨城运来了不少货，安东尼奥。我确定你很了解哥谭已经有足够的可卡因，不需要你再走私了。还有，如果你的手下放弃抢劫妓女，我会心存感激。不过，我今晚来这是想和你聊会天。我对马图这些日子的动向非常有 _ _兴趣__ 。”杰森用靴尖挑起地板上的内裤甩上床。“我觉得你要是穿上裤子，我们都会更舒服。”

贝诺尼匆匆忙忙套上内裤。“下地狱去吧。给你透露信息之前我就会死。”对于一个处于他位置的人而言，发表如此感言勇气可嘉。杰森趁贝诺尼手忙脚乱地穿内裤，一把抓起笔记本，重新打开盖子，画面又回到视频。

“《筋肉熊男爆操纤细弱受》，真具教育意义。还有游览记录，我们也把这个存下来。《美骚受》、《帅哥群嗨》、《压倒大一新生》。贝诺尼，你的品味实在别具一格。”提姆在他耳边发出欢快的笑声，快得好像没有冒犯之意。杰森在他头盔的秘密空间里露出笑容。另一方面，贝诺尼脸色惨白。“还要我念下去吗？”

“别，求你了。”贝诺尼心惊胆战。他扫了一眼门口。

“求你。”贝诺尼重复恳求，双手握拳，指关节泛白。杰森按下《筋肉熊男爆操纤细弱受》的播放键，把笔记本转向内诺尼。黑手党的目光从屏幕飘向杰森，继而回到屏幕。

“现在该聊聊了。”杰森说。

***

“你那么做不适合。”三十分钟后，提姆在他耳边说道。杰森走在回去的路上，留下贝诺尼独自面对灵魂备受折磨的暗黑之夜。

“你宁愿我折磨他？用上拇指夹这种？”

“不，可是……”

杰森走到空无一人的厨房停下脚步，偷走最后一袋奥利奥。“我都没杀他。”他抗议，通过根窖重回地面，“瞧，其实我不会 _ _采取__ 刚才说的手段，把他的历史记录传给别人什么的。”他说，不明白为什么产生一种自我辩解的需求。提姆依旧闷声不响，杰森发出沮丧的声音。“我不会那么做，好吗？我不会帮人出柜。我是说，想想我，我跟他一样都是基佬，也跟你一样。”

提姆仍然保持沉默。杰森回忆了一遍刚才说的话。

“等等。这不是秘密，对不对？说话，小子！”

“不……完全……。”提姆终于开口，仿佛宁可谈论其他话题。

“那就行了。我们都是成年人，对吧？你多大？”杰森已经走出好几条街，快要接近藏匿摩托的工具室。

“十八。”提姆咕哝。

“那我就没说错，都是成年人了。”改良过的KTM不同于一般摩托车，没有轰鸣声就能发动。他可以在高速公路提速使之发出震耳欲聋的咆哮，可是干他们这行的，消音器绝对必不可少。“你看，没什么可担心的。你、我、那个手指套都要带色条的闷骚，可能还有恶魔小子，我下注大蝙蝠也是。你要计算的话，五对五。姑娘们我说不准，你才是跟踪狂，我打赌你那里藏着好料。”哪怕到了现在这个时点，回哥谭市中心的高速公路依旧拥挤不堪，冷风鞭打着头盔底部曲线。提姆的声音透过耳麦始终清晰洪亮。

“蝙蝠女应该是没问题，黑蝙蝠大概是。神谕可能不是。”提姆语速快得好像在照本宣读内部名单。

“可能不是？哦？见鬼，小子，既然你都这样说了。”

“对。”提姆的语气从容了几分。杰森略微好奇提姆过去是否与谁聊过这个话题。

“不过，你很小心？带套什么的？”杰森骑着摩托返回自己住的街区。他的内心突然涌起一股强烈的兄弟般的保护欲。

提姆沉默了一会儿。“我不用和谁小心。”最后，他尴尬地说。

“什么？没有？”杰森想要遮饰语气中的诧异。他现在可没兴趣在这件事上为难提姆。

“嗯，不是 _ _从来都__ _ _没有__ ，不——不完全是。”提姆谨慎地说。

“跟我说说细节？”杰森问。经过拐角处，文姜蓝宝石酒的招牌向他挥手。

“不要。”提姆一口拒绝。杰森哼了一声，沿着通向地下室的螺旋式楼梯驶进最爱的停车场，摩托驶上缓坡，钻进一辆厢式送货车的后开门。货车破旧不堪，马达损坏，不过后仓拥有指纹启动系统——可以锁定车门，要破门而入困难异常。要是哪个大胆无畏的街头少年能通过所有这些，杰森觉得可以把摩托送给对方。他的安全屋就在附近，爬楼梯进屋途中他跟提姆一言不发，但提姆没有切断线路。杰森能听清他在另一头的声音，咀嚼食物，敲击键盘。

“现在。”杰森重新编辑了安全代码，撕开偷来的奥利奥当迟到的夜宵。“我们要不要聊聊你干嘛无所事事在我耳边说话？”

“有什么可聊？”提姆问。

“很多。”杰森回答。

因为他最近才意识到，他和提姆称不上好朋友。他第一次重返哥谭，他们的关系处在冰点，之后有所缓和。可那并不意味他俩成为好哥们，这些日子不过是没什么牵连。杰森觉得上次 _ _亲眼__ 目睹红罗宾作战是三周前，还是隔了两条街，两人分别前往相反的方向。他们一般巡逻的街区没有半分重叠——大多数时间提姆在城市另一端，中国城外围打击罪犯，他始终住在庄园。杰森近六个月没踏足蝙蝠洞，他和布鲁斯都认为这样更好，脱离彼此视线范围，却又在神经症控制意识的时候及时查探彼此近况。

然而那不代表杰森对蝙蝠家族的消息全无所闻。他和其他成员一样拥有出色的秘密情报网，布鲁斯的小战士们上传的任务和巡逻报告，他多多少少都跟进最新进展。按理说，他无权进入数据库，但系统总开放着一个后门程序——也许特别为他准备，可能是芭芭拉的功劳。他有一个星期没上系统，但只要想进就能进去。

杰森坐在用水果箱临时拼凑的桌子上，打开笔记本。忽略蝙蝠家其他人——这仅仅是神谕的网络，她毫不耻于宣告他们操纵枯燥无味的工作，维护系统运行的人是她。屏幕闪烁绿光，杰森滚动着提姆的记录档案。对于一丝不苟，注重细节的提姆，上周的内容贫乏得惹人怀疑。他打开有关一个多星期前的巡逻报告的大文件。哦。

“你弄断了手臂，三处骨折？被一根钢梁压断，上帝，小子，你怎么搞的？”啊，那也是他习惯性使用的手臂。

“如果你打开了文件，你可以自己看。我那时正把寄居在那里的流浪汉拉出一幢快要倒塌的大楼。”

“太英勇了。”杰森说。提姆绝对被禁足了。布鲁斯不可能允许他右臂大面积绑石膏的情况下作战。“文书工作干得要疯了？你要是都已经无聊到来烦我，那你一定是急得都快自杀了。”

“我早就重新审查完了韦恩企业的股票投资组合。”提姆承认。

“所以你打算当神谕的徒弟？”

“我可以多加练习。”提姆说，“明天你打算跟踪马图吗？”

“我不应该告诉你，吉米尼（注1）。”杰森伸开四肢。现在已经过了凌晨三点，他想休息。

“我不会打扰你。”提姆说。

“对，没错。听着公主，我要洗个澡，得摘下耳麦。我不是说全身湿哒哒，沾满肥皂的时候不 _ _爱__ 听你那美妙的声音。”

提姆安静了一秒，随后发出一声“哈”，听起来有点勉强。然后“关于明天，马图会和纽约市其他大家族派来的两名信使见面，时间未定，地点未定，等我取得更多信息就向你汇报，红罗宾下线。”话音刚落，没等杰森抗议线路就断了。

翌日，杰森一边吃早饭一边盯着耳麦。午后的阳光透过破破烂烂的百叶窗照射进来，耳麦 _ _躺在__ 水果箱上，就在他昨晚放的位置，灰白无害。他可以把它留在那儿，或是沉浸在其他事里忘记这茬。杰森用手指敲击粗糙的木头。最后，他摒除杂念没想太多，拿起通讯器塞入耳，尽量不要小题大做。

戴耳麦完全不难受，就一个耳塞和一根线，几乎感觉不到，能够忽略不计。他确信布鲁斯终日配备，如此小巧却充满强大力量：即便是悄声细语也能拾音，传送出如同大声呼叫一般清晰的声音，调整频率易如反掌。开通新的私人线路要么进入计算机访问设置，要么拜托 _ _拥有__ 计算机存取访问权的人。但公共线路可以自动连接，杰森大部分时间关闭这条线，聆听蝙蝠们如运转正常的机器般团结协作令他心神不宁。通常，他不会理睬蝙蝠们在哥谭彼此交流，互相叫喊。如果他们需要找他，可以透过神谕建立一条私人频道提出要求。

出于好奇，杰森打开了一小会公用线路，但目前没有人醒着使用，他便重新关上。时间缓缓流逝，杰森外出工作吃了顿饭，洗完澡去杂货店逛了一圈。傍晚五点，提姆接通了他的频道。

“红头罩？”他不确定杰森有无在线。但无论是不是公用线路，他们都不会指名道姓。

“嗯，我听着。”杰森说。虽然一整天都在忙活，他依然没有找到关于马图和纽约信使会谈的任何消息，如果会议如提姆所说的真实存在。话说回来，提姆永远是更出类拔萃的侦探。他只用五分钟搜索网络，就能得到杰森上街爆头才能获取的相同讯息。

“马图晚上七点在哥谭格兰德酒店的大堂会见两名信使，我相信保镖也会出席派对。”

“那不是个好消息，小子。”格兰德的大堂闻名遐迩，热闹非凡。无论马图要进行何种秘密交易都蕴藏危机，但对于想要从中破坏的义警而言也是困难重重。抑或是说，杰森计划的干扰方式，精心设计的枪战，背景充斥大量噪音。

“你打算变装？”

“如果没有别的办法。”杰森说。

他没有别的办法。最终杰森只有五分钟的行动时间，他乔庄打扮成一名服务生，在休息厅的餐桌间来回穿梭，补充缺少的花瓶。路过马图的桌子，他把一只监听器放进玫瑰花瓣。

迅速的变装之后，他倚靠在安全出口内侧，与提姆一同监听对话。这个晚宴大体就跟布鲁斯的慈善晚会一样无聊，话题围绕着天气（寒冷）、拳击统计数据（最爱）和亲戚（众多）。最后，谈话兜兜转转了一大圈才进入主题。

“整个纽约都听说你惹上那群穿制服的，马图。”年纪较大的信使说，其人是纽约市大头目的侄子，名叫吉安卡洛·曼奇尼。

“我觉得报告夸大其事。”马图说，“哥谭是出了名的难对付——比纽约复杂得多。你叔叔知道这里会有阻力。”

“可是阻力也太多了。”说这话的是年轻的朱塞佩·隆巴迪，他可能是曼奇尼妹夫，杰森感到一丝自豪，卡莫拉是他的工作，阻力全来自他。

“跟纽约比起来肯定感觉是这样，那里没有花钱搞不定的反抗。先生们，我向你们保证，你们的货物毫发无损。我们按照预定计划行动，已经招募了新手，有些是家族多年以来真正的新血。很快我们就有权往警校和当地政府安插候选人。我的朋友们，哥谭是一场等待游戏，吉安卡洛，转告你亲爱的叔叔，我向他保证。”

一个服务员端着咖啡过来，谈话结束。杰森仰靠着砖墙。“好吧，这听起来既不像有独创性的计划，也没什么惊人内幕。”他说。提姆“嗯”了一声表示赞同。“说实话令人失望。妄想得权的笨蛋总是太容易挫败。”

“你打算怎么处理？”提姆问。

杰森叹了口气。他 _ _渴望__ 潜伏在小巷里，用枪解决这三个人。但此时此刻，他不确定这是一个最佳方案。“你 _ _认为__ 我该怎么做？”他问。

“恐吓马图，编制证据对付他，把他丢给警方处理。”

“两小时内他就被释放，想想他那些纽约的关系。”杰森说。典型的蝙蝠行动计划。制造的麻烦大于其价值，结果没有任何变化。

“ _ _狠狠__ 恐吓。”提姆坚持。

“我会好好考虑。”杰森冷淡地说，“现在，你应该带我去看看卡莫拉的武器走私情况，今晚还早，我手痒想打架。”

***

提姆指引他回到码头的三角地带，但已经失去了挽回的余地。“货船两晚前就在三十七号码头卸了货。我没用符号标记卡车输送货物，所以那批货不是被藏在附近，就是昨天刚被运走。”

“你 _ _当时__ 就没想过通知我？”杰森生气地问。枪支现在可能已经了无音讯。

“毕竟，你不想要帮助。”提姆的语气透着狡猾。

“哦，我们越来越自命不凡了，小神谕。”杰森来到三十七号码头，现在还不到九点，码头却一片冷清。趁提姆独自心烦意乱，杰森在空旷的系泊处转了几圈。

“我觉得他们不会光为了在码头占个座位就留下箱子。”提姆不耐烦地说。

“我跟你说过要怎么查案吗？”杰森说。他试探性地拉了拉拖到水里的粗重绳索，轮流向上拉起。经验老道的走私犯的雕虫小技。为货箱做好防水措施，将之沉入海底，哪怕退潮期也看不见。用绳索缠住箱体系在码头上，你若想移动，只要拖上来就能运走。不过卡莫拉似乎没考虑那个方案，除非他们转移了码头。然而杰森没时间坐在这里玩“寻找那位女士”的游戏——他希望卡莫拉把枪藏集装箱或仓库。“别挂线，操作员。”他对提姆说，翻开今晚的一次性手机。

铃声刚响，安东尼奥·贝诺尼就接起电话：“什么事？”

“安东尼奥！嘿伙计，是我，了解你全部秘密的男人。一个小问题：二月二十八号货轮装载的那批枪去哪了？”

“不知道。”

“我们还要玩这种游戏？我以为我们早就达成共识，不过你要是情愿我停止保护你，那就随便你……”

贝诺尼发出奇怪的声音：“五号仓库，你会为此下地狱饱受折磨。”

“早就去过经历过了，而且玩得很愉快。”杰森高兴地说，合上电话。“你明白为什么要和贝诺尼成为好朋友了吗？”他问提姆。

“你真会自娱自乐。”提姆说。遥远的另一头传来打字声，“五号仓库没有监控，保持警惕。”

“我应该在格兰德多喝杯咖啡。”杰森沿着码头慢跑，五号仓库门楣低矮，阴森恐怖，堆满碎盘朽木。其中一扇窗彻底没了玻璃，杰森不敢贸然走正门，便借此爬入。远处墙壁上燃着一盏脆弱的手提灯。几个结实的保镖坐在折叠椅中，全神贯注地看手机。杰森把仓库内的情况转述给提姆。“天哪。”他喃喃自语，“但愿我能搞定他们。”

“别太狂妄。”提姆说。

“你就喜欢我狂妄。”杰森说，提姆没搭理。杰森飞身翻腾而下，击倒了两名保镖，顺手就拿出束线带把他俩绑上，目光已经四处打转寻找目标。货箱有点难找，杰森撬出六箱不同种类的汽车零件后才撞好运。拔出右盖钉子看清货物，他吹了声口哨：“我知道你看不见，感谢上帝，鸟宝宝。这群家伙可不是小打小闹。”

“里面是什么？”

“上帝，我都不敢百分之百确定。斯拉夫？”他拿起一把步枪，阅读上面的铭文。“扎斯塔瓦是哪里产的？”

“塞尔维亚。”大概经过了一番谷歌，提姆说，“不过该地仍属于南斯拉夫期间，制造的扎斯塔瓦不那么容易走私。”

“糟糕。老话一句，你不会经常在美国本土看见这类货。”杰森说着撬开其他板条箱，全是冲锋枪和轻型自动枪，不是他寻找的完美武器。武器上有很多轻质木镶板，但他还是挑了一把占为己有，没有告知提姆。“非常讨厌的火力。”他说，“我不担心，可六箱扎斯塔瓦要如何达成马图之前所说‘从体制内部攻克’的和平计划？”

“我觉得会引发帮战。”提姆说。

“我觉得答案是恶意吞并。”

杰森坐在仓库屋顶等候提姆呼叫警局。他们必须在离开之前确保枪支落在信得过的人手中。好吧，可能不是 _ _信得过的__ 人之手，但总比其他可能来得强。杰森认为马图对于哥谭警署的渗入尚未取得进展，即使参照以往哥谭警察腐败的级别，他们也不会任由轻型自动枪重新流入街头。杰森离开前故意让一名警察瞥见自己立于屋顶的黑影，不过从她微笑的模样看，大概把人错当成蝙蝠侠。

“你打算把偷来的枪带给我瞧瞧吗？”提姆说话的时候杰森刚骑上车。

杰森实实在在的吓了一跳：“你怎么——？”

“就好像你抗拒得了。我想看看自己能追溯多远。可能对这个案子没多大帮助，但你永远想不到。”

“嗯，好吧。”杰森含含糊糊地无法表态，“你住哪？我不会去庄园。”

“我现在住大厦顶楼。”提姆说：“没人烦我，而且我住得近一些方便基金会和韦恩大楼的工作。显然我现在唯一能干的只有这些。”

“哇，公主，你对我来说也很能干。”杰森向市区出发。

“谢谢。”提姆用波澜不惊的语气回答。但杰森觉得他可能在笑。

***

杰森死亡之前从未踏足顶层套间——位于韦恩基金会大厦楼顶，占据最高两层，拥有私家露台，内置电梯直通秘密地下室。听起来提姆独占了这个地方，幸运小子。杰森从不主动追求奢华，从他那一连串简陋的安全屋可见一斑。可凡是有人给予他贵重物品，杰森一直没有克服流浪儿时期的好奇心。

他围绕着这栋高耸入云的现代大楼寻找隐藏入口，诧异于自己的犹豫不决。真可笑。这只是 _ _提姆__ 。

地下停车场的底层有一个蝙蝠标志的入口。提姆为他打开遥控假墙，杰森驶进一个废弃的地铁隧道。里面装满扫描器和摄像探头，估计还有激光枪。他又通过一堵滑动墙板才进入地堡。这里充满工业化的气息，全是裸露的金属管道和混凝土，面积却不到蝙蝠洞的四分之一。有一个训练场，一排交通工具，上方还有计算机数据库。提姆不见踪影，但杰森可以通过耳麦听到他在清嗓子。当他们共处一室，通讯器自带近距离挂线功能，会终止线路，可现今杰森依旧能听见提姆，听见他咳嗽的声音，听见他工作中的低声细语，既是极度私密，又是属于杰森的一种白噪音。杰森撇下摩托和头盔，走向电梯。

上楼花了不少时间。

门一打开，就能见到提姆等待的身影——赤脚站在房中央，看上去仿佛是刚被J.Crew（注2）吐出来的样子。“嗨。”提姆有点害羞，拉了拉网球衫的领子。

“嗨。”杰森说，也莫名其妙害羞起来。他有多久没和提姆在工作之外见面了？他的大脑立刻跳出“从来没有”，可那不对。那就是很久很久，久到提姆褪去了娃娃脸。他始终很瘦，纤细苗条。他要是身高超过五英尺七英寸，杰森就吞下一整箱塞尔维亚枪。提姆很漂亮，上帝，他就像尊漂亮的小瓷娃娃。刺目的蓝色石膏从腋窝向上缠住肩膀，连同手指一起绑住，几乎与提姆格格不入，与其暴露在外的皮肤上那些纵横交错的粗疤一样。

“能给我——”提姆开始说。

“啊，在这。”杰森迅速答道，努力不向提姆看去。他差点解不下肩膀上的扎斯塔瓦。

“谢谢。”提姆接过枪，径直走向房间另一头的深蓝色沙发。他的头发长得超过下巴，脸色惨白如幽灵，腰肢 _ _细__ _ _瘦__ 。杰森咽了口唾沫。噢，这很糟。“别拘束。”提姆说，早就用沙发上的某台电脑打起字来。“这里有咖啡、水，什么都有。”

“没错，不过蝙蝠女和消防队在路上了。神谕说不用担心。”作为一个仅能使用左手的人，提姆打字的手速让人刮目相看。“假如你想要一份详细报告，夜翼在布鲁德海文阻止一起抢劫案，黑蝙蝠正在监视公园街，蝙蝠侠和罗宾在萨尔瓦多。如果你想要，我可以为你背出哥谭所有斗篷义警的行踪。”

“我不知道你这样究竟是面面俱到还仅仅因为你是一个跟踪狂。”杰森说。提姆脸上浮现出微笑的弧度。

“前者吧。这枪跟我想的一样。”提姆说，用绑绷带的手比划了下扎斯塔瓦。“我没法从上面找到什么卡莫拉的案子的线索，不过我通过一个瑞士边境的供应商追踪到了序列号。”

“他们还没有销毁？”杰森吃惊地问。

“我想没有。嗯，运动批发，没听说过，我会研究一下。实时更新武器走私犯名单总派得上用处。”提姆合上笔记本，背靠沙发转过头看向杰森。一旦适应了青春期如何善待提姆，杰森便能轻易看出对方多么疲惫。他的双眼布满红丝，挂着浓重的黑眼圈，茶几上堆满了空咖啡杯。

“你休息过吗？小子。”他问。提姆对他眨眨眼。

“有睡过。”他说。

“是啊，没错。”杰森说，“你在作文职。为什么不睡觉？”

“总有一大堆事要做。”提姆说。

小号布鲁斯。“你会把自己搞得精疲力尽的，公主。”提姆无意识地吸了口气，几乎可以忽视。然而杰森的训练就是针对那些微不足道的事物。昵称的关系？一定是。他抑制住自己的笑容。戏弄提姆愉悦他的心情，令他感觉更像自己。“下次我万一要大开杀戒，我的良心闷头大睡怎么办？”他问。

提姆白了他一眼，双腿盘坐。“就算我想睡，我也睡不着。”他说，“我就像辆吉普一样精力充沛。”

“对，你今天只喝了十九杯咖啡。”杰森最后走到沙发边，端起离得最近的杯子，上面用粉色字体印着“ ** **我只和超级英雄约会**** ”几个字。提姆从他手中一把夺过。

“这——只是放在橱柜里。”他不去看杰森，“况且不是因为咖啡。我不能外出巡逻才是问题所在。我只能坐在这里，听着史蒂芬挨揍，看着别人冲你开枪——”

“看着 _ _我__ 冲 _ _别人__ 开枪。”杰森纠正。

“没区别。我什么忙都帮不上。猪面教授可能卷土重来，我却被困在这里调查——调查 _ _瑞士__ 的枪支走私！”

“上帝，小子。”杰森说，“不想扫你的兴，但哥谭的命运不是全担在你的肩膀上。你要是没注意，我们人数众多。我知道在场边远观很讨厌，但我们总有不得不这么做的时候。所以别抱怨，给我勇敢点。”

“真是鼓舞人心。”提姆面无表情地说。

“去你的，我自己都被鼓舞了。看在上帝的份上，穿上睡衣，亲爱的右手伸进裤子里运动一会儿，等等。”他说。提姆的目光游移不定，就是没落在杰森身上。“你做不到，对不对？右臂三处骨折。见鬼，替代品，你真倒霉。所以你 _ _才__ 睡不着，你有火泄不出来，多久了，一个星期？”他放声大笑。提姆满脸通红。“左手不 _ _一样__ 。”他严肃的告诉提姆，“你最好立即找个愿意帮你忙的好男孩，不然你一直这么有工作没性生活下去，会早早地把自己送进坟墓。”

“是啊，非常感谢。”提姆说，目光坚定地看向窗外。他腼腆的时候无比可爱。他可能一直都这么可爱，杰森暗想，这种想法最初带来的冲击感早已消失，他决定网开一面。

“这座宫殿里有什么可吃的？”他问，走向厨房。

“嗯，不太多。”提姆说，“我一直叫外卖。”

“每天无所事事，你还不做饭。”杰森用责备的语气指出。他打开冰箱：“而且冰柜里还有阿尔弗雷德做的速冻汤。”他补充，“真悲剧。”

“我不知道怎么加工。”提姆说。

“这是 _ _速冻汤__ 。”杰森重复了一遍。提姆耸耸肩，杰森点上炉子。

煮汤的同时他清洗了提姆的咖啡杯和水槽里的脏碟。“你不必那么做。”提姆迟疑地说。但杰森对他挥挥手。

“你现在是残障人士。”

“我 _ _不是__ 。”提姆反驳。

“你就是。”杰森说。

“我可以揍你。”提姆说，逗得杰森哈哈大笑。

“你可以试试。”隔着房间两人目光交汇，提姆又对他露出浅浅的笑容。杰森撇过头去。“不管怎么说，我煮饭，我清理，我是个平凡的家庭主妇。”

杰森把最后一个杯子放在干燥架上，提姆走过去坐在吧台的高脚凳上。他的石膏固定得很紧，胳膊弯成一个些许奇怪的角度。他只能小心翼翼地把右臂靠在台面上，谨慎移动，仿佛时刻思考着哪里安放。提姆厌恶地瞪了一眼：“迪克企图说服我在上面画赛车条纹。”

“必须用深粉色来画。”杰森说，“我能签名吗？”

“没门。”提姆说。

“那才是绑石膏的意义。”杰森说。他舀了两碗蔬菜浓汤，找到两把调羹。他站在提姆对面的工作台里吃饭，喝下第一口汤的瞬间几乎啜泣。“阿尔弗雷德。”他饱含深情地念出名字。

“你知道哪里能吃到更多。”提姆温柔地说。杰森给了他一个眼刀。提姆举起完好无损的左手。 _ _对不起，对不起。__

杰森挥挥手。“阿尔弗雷德看到你吃外卖会痛哭流涕的。”他说。

“我永远不会让他知晓。他早就给我打了两个电话，问我是否需要帮助。”

“我难以想象他们会允许你平静消失。”杰森说，“迪基鸟在哪？不过他要是在这一定会碎碎念。”杰森瞄了一眼房门，好像夜翼随时会出现。

“他也给我打了电话，不过他很忙。况且我不 _ _想要__ 任何人来这碎碎念。”提姆说。

“哦，那真对不起。我马上就走。”杰森开玩笑，但他确实朝电梯走了几步。

“你不……嗯……不必。如果你想留下，没关系。”提姆说。杰森缓缓转过头，提姆又脸红了。两人四目相视，这次先转移视线的人是提姆，他赶紧低下头喝汤。吃完食物，杰森负责洗碗，把剩下的汤倒进保鲜盒。

“你在想喝的时候加热就行了。”杰森说，“可以用微波炉。”

“早上我就能喝光。”提姆说。杰森拿起之前脱下的外套再度套上。“冰箱里还有很多阿尔弗雷德做的其他食物。”提姆继续说，“如果你还想回来做饭。”杰森检查了冰箱，有很多汤、意大利面条。上帝，还有一个 _ _派__ 。

“对于世界第二伟大的侦探来说，处理解冻食物太复杂。”杰森边说边摇头。

“我是残障人士什么都做不好，别忘了。”提姆说。

“我会说你把一切安排得井然有序。”杰森的声音比他预计的沙哑了几分。提姆的目光在他身上梭巡了一遭，最后落在他的唇上。杰森决定该走了。“我打算回我那条街巡逻一会。”他说，“我会带走枪。”他不去看提姆有无失落的神色，无法判断自己是否希望提姆失望。他从沙发上抄起扎斯塔瓦，重新背上肩。“明天我会研究怎么对付马图。”他告诉提姆。

“我不喜欢那些货装枪。”提姆陪着杰森走到电梯口，再度恢复工作模式。

“局势不妙。我要给他们传个消息。”他的首要任务就是阻止那两名纽约来的信使活着离开哥谭，可提姆不必了解透彻。

“我猜是个特别响亮的消息。”提姆说。电梯门开了，杰森走进去。

“你明白我的心思。回头见，公主。”他说。提姆又无意识地吸气。他们的眼神胶着在一起，直到电梯门关闭。

杰森骑车走到一半，提姆的嗓音通过耳麦传过来：“弗尔阿尔法荣尔红灯夜。”他说。

“这对我意味着什么？”

“一年一度兄弟会的传统。他们会把想入会的小菜鸟带到你的地盘附近，然后让他们对性工作者下手作为入会仪式，有时最终结局没有好下场。”

“你是怎么知道的？”杰森问，已然决定今晚要去恐吓那些讨厌的贵公子。

“我监视哥谭大学的希腊语通讯，我刚刚只是检查了警报。”

“你是个怪胎，鸟宝宝。”杰森说，“谢谢你的提示。”

余下的夜晚，杰森没有收到提姆的消息，但他觉得线路依旧开着。他偶尔会听到模糊的咳嗽声、平静的打字声，有人陪伴在耳边的感觉舒适惬意。提姆没有使用神谕的标准麦克风系统，他用的是自己的耳麦，并且没有静音功能，所以只要提姆放下咖啡杯的声音大了点，他都能听得一清二楚。杰森略感好奇提姆为何不关闭线路，但很快就把想法抛之脑后，全心全意投入其他工作。例如确保几个开悍马的花花公子没有强迫斯维特拉娜，吓跑一群企图恐吓他的穿帆船鞋的混蛋。他查清弗尔阿尔法荣尔，那不过是一起寻常案件，一群携枪饮酒嗑药的孩子。凌晨四点，杰森拖着疲惫的身躯回到安全屋，情绪依旧高亢，仿佛一整晚都只是在对付小鱼小虾。

浴室的热水箱有点小毛病，却还是让他冲了十五分钟的热澡，杰森没有浪费一秒钟。淋浴没法助他平定心绪，打扫公寓也一样。他喝了一杯热柠檬茶同样不起作用，最后他踢掉内裤，扑倒在床。

没花多久杰森就硬了。太久没自渎身体异常敏感，他感觉到手掌的每一下抚慰，似乎连神经都燃烧起来。 _ _没错__ ，这正是他今晚梦寐以求的。杰森不慌不忙，性器顶端逐渐渗出液体，手掌上下套弄阴茎，手指在阴茎头轻轻刮搔。他拱起腰，脚踝陷进床垫。脑海里没有什么特别想法，只是专心眼下有多舒爽，高潮降临又会有多舒爽。他呼吸急促，发出微弱的声响，摸到兴奋点，他仰起头呻吟出声。

耳边突然响起小小的被闷住的声音。

噢，上帝，耳麦。“该死，哈。”杰森说着速度起身，呼吸沉重。他忘记自己一直戴着耳麦，天啊。“上帝，小子。”他的声音粗糙，像是刚经历情事般的沙哑，令他不禁战栗。提姆那边没有回音，但杰森能听到他的呼吸，能听到 _ _他的喘息，__ 跟提姆之前三、四分钟听他 _ _自慰__ 喘息的节奏如出一辙。杰森低下头看着手中依然紧握的部位，性器没有疲软的迹象，他咽了口唾沫。“提姆”，他叫出声，打破不能指名道姓的原则。

“杰森。”提姆说话的方式像似呼吸困难。杰森不由自主地捏了几下自己，发出细小的叹息。因为他能 _ _看见__ 提姆猛地僵坐在沙发上，倾听杰森呻吟。一股全新的刺激传遍全身，杰森躺回床上，双手掩面。

“对不起。”他上气不接下气，“我的错。忘了耳麦。我不是故意……给你留下心理创伤。”

提姆语气颤抖：“没关系，我，嗯——没关系。”

杰森赤身裸体，性器鼓胀，提姆的声音宛如耳语。他闭紧双眼。“今天有点亢奋。”他嘀咕，“你——哈哈——你都清楚。”

“对。”提姆悄声说。

双方陷入漫长的沉默，杰森能够察觉到身体的每一寸皮肤。

“你不……不用停下。”提姆说，几乎是在耳语一般。杰森的下体忍不住抽搐。

“小子。”他说。

“求你。”提姆的语气仿若叹息。

“上帝。”杰森发出呻吟，饱含渴望。他的手从腹中间往下移，“你从头到尾都在听？”

“是的。”提姆气喘吁吁地说。

“你在哪？坐在沙发里？”杰森的指尖刮过柱身。

“嗯，嗯。”

“你硬了？”杰森情不自禁地问。

“见鬼。”提姆说，“是的。”

大脑尚未允许，手就重新裹住阴茎，杰森的喉咙里发出如释重负的感叹。他缓慢地套弄起下体，却觉得自己犹如一根绷紧的细线，即刻要断。他的呼吸又加快速度，线路另一端的提姆轻轻发出含糊声响。“你摸自己吗？”杰森问。

“没有。”提姆说。

“那就摸。”杰森的话语比他想要表达的含义更为疯狂。

一阵窸窸窣窣声传来，杰森血液冲进耳根，他几乎听不到另一端的动静，之后是提姆的高声呜咽。杰森把脸埋进枕头，为了听清提姆的声音竭力保持安静。提姆试图咽下自己的呻吟却以失败告终。他们同步撸了一会儿，在线路两头喘着粗气。

“你今晚真好看。”杰森终于腾出时间说话，握成拳的手摩擦着性器，下腹一股热流汇聚，高潮逼近。

“ _ _你__ ——”提姆语不成章，呻吟之间屏住呼吸。“该死，耶稣。”他呢喃。

杰森的腰跌回床垫。“叫出来。”他恳求。

“上帝。”提姆声音断断续续，“杰森，求你—— _ _杰森__ ——”

杰森达到极限射了出来，身体仿佛被掏空一样。他的呻吟高亢粗粝，射精结束，他仰躺在床，觉得自己再也提不起劲移动。但提姆还在继续，尽管杰森明明才高潮过，他的小腹依然因欲求阵阵刺痛，全身滚烫，兴奋如初。“操，鸟宝宝。”至少他目前能正常交流，“你听上去太性感了，感觉不错？”

提姆无法回复，只能发出渴求的声音。

“我打赌你的样子一定非常迷人，真希望我能看见。”

“想要你在这里。”提姆有点嘶哑地说。

“ _ _操__ ，公主。”杰森做了个深呼吸，“你说得我又硬了。”提姆听上去像要喘不过气了。“你还好吗？单用左手？”

“ _ _不好__ 。”提姆喘息，“我不——我没法——”

他射不出来。杰森意识道，可能已经挣扎了一个星期。“你可以。”他的声音粗哑，“来吧，鸟宝宝，射出来。”

“ _ _杰森__ 。”提姆呻吟。

“上帝，你太棒了。你是那么瘦小，我觉得自己会弄坏你。”

提姆迷乱的声音在他耳边响起。

“上帝，我会 _ _生__ 吞你。”杰森咆哮，提姆绝对射了，精疲力竭，完美至极。

他们的呼吸通过线路传达给彼此，提姆平静下来，杰森仍处于兴奋之下，但现在他应付得了。

“该死。”提姆终于开口，拖长了音调，几乎成为一个叹息。

“见鬼，替代品。”杰森说，“你真了不起。”

提姆发出厌恶的声音。

“怎么了？”杰森问。

“全射我衣服上了。”提姆说。

“那就脱掉。”杰森的嗓音又沉了几分。性器恢复活力，他想象着提姆的模样，肌肤绯红，衣服一片狼藉，半裸着坐在顶层套间的客厅里。

“好。”提姆有些喘不过气。杰森的手重新覆住下体，双目紧闭。“我要洗个澡，我会摘下耳麦。”提姆忽然告诉他，听上去——什么样？尴尬？杰森停下手。

“这事你别想太多。”他说，尽量不用乞求的口吻。

“不，我——嗯，这很 ** **舒服**** 。”现在提姆的语气中肯定掺杂几分羞涩。怪异的口吻也左右了杰森的心思。

“没错，”他坚定地说，“去洗个澡，我们没事。”

“对，杰森，谢谢。”提姆尴尬地咳嗽。“红罗宾下线。”他最后说完，切断线路。

杰森摘下耳麦，站起身把它放在临时用桌上，之后趴回床上干起手活儿，粗鲁的力道扯得性器近乎生疼。他再度达到高潮，满脑子想的都是城市另一端，沐浴中的提姆可能与自己做相同的事。

结束后他躺在床上，思索着用枕头闷死自己。提姆· _ _德雷克__ 。他根本没和提姆·德雷克有过交集。前所未闻，一次都没有。如今，他已经连续四天投入——投入不管这是什么，通过一条保密线路与对方进行了一场电话性爱。杰森哀嚎，要说有什么感觉，那就是背德禁忌。不是年龄差的关系，而是因为那是提姆。他的替代品，没错，不过那都是无法挽回的过去。如果对象换做迪克，情况就截然不同。迪克一直很随便，习惯搂搂抱抱，不会一本正经，完全没有羞耻感。杰森还是罗宾的时候，他和布鲁斯时常听到迪克和科丽、迪克和罗伊搅一起的消息，布鲁斯会露出苦涩的表情，但没多久他就放任不管，因为那是迪克，迪克……很随便。

可是提姆。他想象布鲁斯若是听闻提姆和杰森在一起摆出的表情，结果他的笑声逼近疯狂边缘。提姆就像——就像上等的银器、漂亮的服饰、昂贵的香水。杰森用肮脏的手染指他。布鲁斯会得脑癌的，他会用贞操带把提姆锁起来。这大概是杰森想象过的最恐惧又最令人兴奋的画面。不过提姆是个好伙伴，杰森觉得，他不像自以为的那样介意提姆在耳边指手画脚，至于提姆……

一个十八岁，欲火中烧的毛头小子，可能还很孤独。杰森曾经也经历过那段时期，他明白那是什么感受，他翻了个身，注意到扎斯塔瓦斜挂在屋内唯一一张椅子的椅背上。目前更重要的问题，他提醒自己，是如何处理马图。他静静躺在黑夜里思索了半个小时，坠入梦乡之前起身把耳麦塞回耳朵。线路还处于关闭状态，不过他不希望出现提姆企图联络他，却以为杰森逃避自己的场景。他不得不做了二十个俯卧撑，上帝，他 _ _是__ 多么软弱？

***

第二天晚上八点，杰森正在思考外出巡逻，提姆回应了连线。

“你决定怎么对付马图了吗？”提姆开门见山问道，音调高了几分。

“你好。”杰森打招呼，不愿令气氛尴尬，“没，还没想好。”他说，事实不尽然。他拟了一份提姆不会喜欢的初期方案，不过除非太阳打西边出来，否则他是不会因为提姆不喜欢就放弃行动的。“嘿，你暂时卸任期间，谁负责你的巡逻？”

“大部分交给黑蝙蝠。”提姆说，“她能胜任两份工作。”

卡珊能胜任整个哥谭的巡逻工作。杰森暗想。“你有什么特别的地方要我探查吗？”他问，“除了弱鸡兄弟会那群人，我的管辖区最近风平浪静。”

“卡莫拉还不够你忙？”提姆问，但他哼吟着似乎在考虑。“或许你可以回三角地带看看。”他慢慢地说，“那里总有事发生。”

“我就知道你会派我去城市另一边。”杰森说着戴上头盔。声音闷在头盔里发出古怪的回音，他不得不慢慢适应，“今晚其他人都在干嘛？”他好奇地问，暗自雀跃拥有专属的义警追踪者。

“B和R还在国外，N和部分泰坦在加利福尼亚。黑蝙蝠还没出门，蝙蝠女和猛禽小队的成员被派遣调查黑门监狱的骚乱。”

“我会为今晚承受姑娘小队铁拳的倒霉蛋们祈祷默哀。”杰森说，设置完安全屋指令，他骑着摩托冲进三月寒冷的夜晚。

“我应该搬去船坞住，最近时常往这跑。”杰森绕着三角地带转悠了几圈。今晚几乎是满月之夜，明亮的月光穿过云层缝隙映在水中。集装箱船停在系泊处，尽管到了这个时点，岛屿附近几个特别区域仍是热闹非凡。小型船只嘎嘎作响驶出码头，一排排仓库刚完成夜班交接，“有什么要我特别关注的？”他问。

提姆一边打字一边说：“我的过滤器没有捕捉到特别事项，不过再巡视一遍吧。”

杰森又梭巡了几圈，刚打算收工前往其他犯罪滋生的沃土，西北角飘来的细碎声响传进耳朵，就像很多人集体想要保持安静似的。直觉告诉他必须深入调查，杰森藏起车，蹑手蹑脚走向声源，全身躲入暗处。港口停着一艘小船，肩扛板条箱的壮汉排成一列卸货下船。尽管箱子又大又沉，他们却没采用起重机，也没考虑绞车齿轮，这是一级危险信号。附近仓库的探照灯映出一个瘦骨嶙峋的银发男子，杰森立即辨认出他是黑面具手下的高层人员，陪同他的是——

“马图。”杰森愤怒地吼道。“他和约瑟夫·保恩索在一起。”

“见鬼。”提姆说，“我根本没想到他们会有关系，我知道卡莫拉想在这个城市立足，但他们 _ _居然__ 找上黑面具。”

“我的计划必须尽快行动。”一个衣着鲜光的黑面具下属把货箱放在他们脚边，用撬棍撬开盖子，露出里面的枪支，大量枪支。

“扎斯塔瓦。”杰森痛苦地说。

“在哪？”提姆耐心全失，“记住我可看不见你那发生的情况，除非你想在头盔里装摄像头……”

“想都别想。”杰森说。那正是他想要的，提姆不仅在他耳边也在他视线内。“这里有一批枪支。我觉得总共有二十八，可能三十箱。从悲观角度看，这批货是马图运来的，它们是送给黑面具的见面礼，不过这一切都是我个人直觉，政治行贿。”

“待在那，继续关注那批货的动态。”提姆告诉他，“只是为了确认。我必须亲自上报B，这几个元素凑到一起，足够所有人接下来好几个星期头痛的。”

“明白。”杰森缓缓退回阴影，大脑犹如齿轮一般快速旋转。马图必须死。他胸有成竹，问题只在于公开处决与否。杰森倾向私下执行，或是借助他人之手，尤其他若想破坏政治操控，手法必须精巧。

“昨晚那批扎斯塔瓦，”他自言自语，“那批货不及这批的四分之一。之前是诱饵，不是吗？”

“看来如此。”提姆说。

“我要和我们的朋友贝诺尼谈谈。”杰森撤离热闹的桥墩，走到一个不会被窃听的地方。今晚他用了新的号码——杰森才不会蠢得用同一支手机给坏蛋打两次电话。

贝诺尼任由铃声响了很久才接起电话。“怎么了？”他咬牙切齿地问。杰森非常确定很少有“未知来电”拥有他的私人号码。

“安东尼奥，我以为我们是朋友。”杰森说。

“我们不是。”

“你瞧瞧，这话太伤我心。你知道还有什么伤透我心的吗？我告诉过你我对军火有浓厚兴趣，你却闭口不谈本州境内最大的卡莫拉军火派对。不过没关系，我不需要你，我只是来找你的亲戚马图，我要和他好好 _ _商量__ 有关你的大堆事。我现在不过是给你一个友好的提醒。”

“你在骗人。”贝诺尼说，但语气中流露出浓浓的紧张。

“三角地带，马图和约瑟夫·保恩索，一批从 _ _玛丽亚·索菲亚号__ 卸下 _ _的__ 漂——亮的扎斯塔瓦。我相信等黑面具回家，你的亲戚不会介意跟你聊天。”他顿了顿，“听上去像骗你的话吗？”杰森的语气骤然降至冰点。

贝诺尼沉吟片刻，屈服并道了歉。“我说的没错吧，安东尼奥。我就知道我们是朋友，别再跟我耍小聪明。但是你听着，我明白你的处境有多困难，既然你那么合作，我想为你做点事。如果你能继续帮忙，我答应你会得到丰厚奖励。”

“真的？”贝诺尼听起来满是质疑。

“当然。这是一笔商业交易，贝诺尼，记住这点。我不会不劳而获，永远谨守承诺。我既会为你好，也能弄死你。铭记在心，我会和你联系， _ _Ciao[意：再见]。__ ”

“什么叫做丰厚奖励。”杰森刚挂电话，提姆就满腹狐疑的提出问题。

“没什么可担心的，鸟宝宝。”杰森说，“俗话说，引鱼上钩。”

“好——吧。”提姆心有疑虑，“我还是不喜欢你勒索他的方式。”

“我会重视你的建议。”杰森说，今晚没有心情接受道德教育。他轻手轻脚回到桥墩，最后一批货卸载完毕， _ _玛丽亚·索菲亚号__ 已经驶回深水区。黑面具的手下把板条箱运上一辆辆没有牌照的白色面包车，车门一关便驾车扬长而去。约瑟夫·保恩索和他的保镖们最后一批离开，他以一名杀手但自诩为商人的热忱向马图告别，马图和卡莫拉党也相继离开。杰森走回停放摩托车的地点，他设法在两辆白色面包车上贴了追踪器，保恩索的雷克萨斯和卡莫拉的林肯，他觉得后面一辆属于马图。不过还是得看运气，这仅仅是后备方案。

杰森打开追踪器的屏幕，将其固定在油箱外壳上，跟提姆描述细节，让他侵入信号以便在顶层套间也能查看地图。卡莫拉的林肯开往中城，白色面包车和保恩索的雷克萨斯却集体开往时尚区。杰森隔了一段距离尾随在后。黑面具的车开进一栋声名显赫的大楼的地下室，杰森皱起眉头。“我们有没有把这栋楼记录在黑面具名下？”他问。

“我觉得没有。”提姆说，“别追得太近，我们需要情报和侦查。”

“别把这事上报给B。”杰森说。

“黑面具是A级危险人物。”提姆说话的口吻宛如真理之声。“B必须知道。”

“B都不在城。”杰森嘀咕，骑车返回主干道，烦闷地加快车速。

“往这方面想，你有空全心全力对付马图。”

“真高兴。”杰森说，始终感觉受到轻视，没料想到整件事会演变成提姆管控他的案子。他深吸口气，提姆自以为了解杰森打算对付卡莫拉的手段，其实不然。何况无论提姆如何反对，信使和马图的脚都会被挂上水泥块沉入海底。“还有谁打扰今晚的安宁？”杰森问，左手拐弯开向上城区。

“我的监控范围内没有动静。黑蝙蝠在欢乐谷度过愉快的夜晚，黑门风波也平息了。今晚很安静。”

“坏家伙知道我在监视他们。”杰森试着把路开成一条直线。

“大坏蛋红头罩，”提姆附和道：“潜伏在哥谭每条街道。”

“我将恐惧植入人心。”杰森说。

“请相信 _ _我__ 很怕你。”提姆亲切地说。杰森微笑着原谅他，控制狂小怪胎。

“你还要我去哪吗？”他问，觉得今晚可以早点休息，现在才一点半。

“我——”提姆踌躇不决。

“怎么了？”

“你还记得——昨天吗？”

“我记得。”杰森说。历历在目。

“你说……我应该给自己找一个……呃……愿意帮我忙的……好男孩。”他听上去仿佛对着枪口说话。

“可靠建议。”杰森的心跳慢慢加快。

“你是个好男孩吗？”提姆问，语速快得几乎吐字不清。杰森差点撞到前面一辆普锐斯。

“鸟宝宝。我是你遇到最差劲的‘好男孩’。”找回平衡后他说，“但是——”情况逐渐脱离现实，杰森失去了冷静，“我会帮你的忙。”

“真的？”提姆倒吸口气。

“是的。”杰森感到一阵眩晕，他穿过三条车道，违规大转弯重新朝市中心开去。他绝不该这么做，但与此同时——他也绝不会拒绝。“你待在顶层套间？”

“嗯，嗯。”

杰森离得不太远，地平线即在眼前。“你想要鲜花吗？”杰森问，似乎玩笑能带走侵入骨髓的疼痛紧张。

“我想要你。”提姆出人意料的大胆起来。

“天啊，公主。”杰森喃喃自语，加快车速。

杰森把摩托车停放在地下室，头盔架在车头。前往顶层套房的路程总共花了十分钟，好在没犯心脏病。哪怕到达目的地，他也没轻松到哪儿去。电梯门打开,提姆倚靠电梯门等候的身影即刻印入视野。他穿了一件低领体恤衫和牛仔裤，咬着嘴唇，面红耳赤。

“嗨。”提姆声如蚊蚋。

“嗨。”杰森说，感到脸上绽开一抹笑容。他踏出电梯，门在身后自动合上。

一时间双方都没动静，互相凝视彼此，杰森什么都没干，将主动权交付提姆决定。提姆走上前缩短两人间的距离，踮起脚尖吻上杰森的唇。他的口腔火热，稍稍张开抵住杰森的嘴。杰森的双手从提姆背部自上至下抚摸，手指游走在对方细窄的腰际。提姆尝起来像牙膏，杰森睁开眼发觉他正注视自己，蓝眸射出热切光芒。杰森中断这个吻，双唇下移轻舔他的下巴。提姆仰起头任其用牙齿在自己的肌肤上肆意游移，印上痕迹。

“难以置信像你这样的尤物竟会向红头罩乞求。”他贴着提姆的脖颈，“愿意帮你的人成群结队。我还以为老爸可能需要一把猎枪捍卫你的贞操。”

“端着猎枪的人是你。”提姆指出，拽下杰森的外套。杰森勤快利索地脱下衣服，但里面还套着防弹衣。“何况我也没乞求。”

“我觉得我喜欢你乞求的样子。”杰森说，心满意足地发现提姆倒吸一口气。提姆用手按住杰森胸膛用力一推，迫得对方向后倒退撞上电梯门。他顺势靠了上去，肢体贴合，唇齿相交。杰森把全身重量靠在门上，用手托住提姆的臀部，提姆用腰胯磨蹭起他的大腿。杰森交换了彼此的位置，把人抵在金属门上。“你想要什么？”他在提姆耳畔低语。

“随便。”提姆再度用嘴堵住杰森的唇。

“嗯，不行。”杰森撤回身，双臂环住提姆的脑袋，整个人罩住他。“我觉得你得明确告诉我，你想要什么？”

提姆咬住唇：“我想要你脱下防弹衣。”

杰森灿烂一笑。“这就对了，鸟宝宝。”他后退几步，通过繁琐的步骤褪去衣衫。他有三块不同的护板需要特定的步骤解除上面暗藏的武器，还有隐藏的卡扣。提姆一动不动地靠着电梯门，牛仔裤里的分身显然硬了，目光从杰森的胸膛落到腹肌。最后一刻，杰森转过身走向沙发，边走边脱下黑色内裤。他听见提姆跟在后面的脚步声，当他坐在提姆平时的位置，一丝不挂，性器硬挺，提姆仿佛停止了呼吸。“我觉得你穿得太多。”杰森伸出一只手解开提姆牛仔裤的扣子。

尽管提姆有一只手臂困在石膏里动弹不得，但是他褪去长裤跟内裤的动作比杰森想象中的优雅。他赤身裸体，似乎全凭意志才勉强让自己不要紧张地动来动去。“你真好看，小子。”杰森声音沙哑。提姆无与伦比，四肢纤细，身体布满伤疤，阴茎早已分泌液体。“过来。”

提姆双腿分开跨坐在杰森身上，眼下变成杰森必须抬头才能接吻。他用手抚过提姆赤裸的背脊，手掌覆住臀部，手指滑入臀瓣，探到穴口的刹那，提姆情不自禁地挺起腰。“让我看看昨晚你怎么抚摸自己。”杰森语气低沉。

提姆垂下视线盯着他，长长的发丝掩住脸庞，嘴唇经历啃咬变得红肿湿润。杰森把提姆骨折的胳膊架在自己肩膀跟沙发背之间，以免磕碰碍事。提姆用完好的手握住自己的分身，嘴里泄出的呻吟宛如天籁，纤瘦的腰肢伴随手指在性器上的摩擦摇摆不停。杰森倾身向前一手握住自己的阴茎，另一只空闲的手稳稳扶住提姆，随后靠近他的胸口，吮吸着每一寸肌肤，留下点点印痕。齿尖刮过提姆的乳头，吓了他一跳，口中溢出难耐的呜咽。“真希望你能看到自己现在的模样。”杰森再度后退，气息紊乱，“鸟宝宝，你太他妈——色情了。”

“你能——”提姆开口，但未说完就中断了。杰森头向后靠在沙发上看着他，满脸通红，气喘吁吁。他鼓励性的在提姆髋骨画着圈。“我只有一只手。”提姆说，“你能——你的手指。”他不敢看杰森。

杰森花了一个心跳的时间领悟过来。“上帝。”他喘着气，“这里有润滑剂吗？”

“在浴室。”提姆回答，已经爬了下去，“别动。”

“想动也动不了。”杰森说。提姆瞬间就回来了，任杰森耐心的把他哄回原来的位置，双腿大张，膝盖跨过杰森的腿两侧跪在沙发上。他把润滑剂递给杰森，窘迫得双颊滚烫。杰森不得不用一只手撑住提姆的后颈才能亲吻，最终他把润滑剂抹在手指上，好奇提姆到底犯了什么毛病才会允许他来帮忙。“自己摸前面。”他悄声说，伸出第一根手指探进后穴。提姆为此叹息，并且服从杰森的指令，低下头抚摸分身，阴茎顶端肿胀泛红。他呻吟着迎接杰森第二根手指，差点在杰森找到他前列腺的刹那折弯了腰。“你平时这么做吗？”杰森嗓音粗粝，为了扶住提姆的身体，他把手从自己性器移开。

“在我的——”提姆停顿喘了口气，“——手臂没骨折的时候。”

杰森的第三根手指长驱直入，同时用指尖爱抚提姆的阴囊。提姆渴望地上下伏动，一边揉擦分身，一边借助杰森的手指操弄自己后庭。他发出的声音完美至极，杰森挪不开目光。“你比艳星还棒，公主。”他说，提姆的头向后仰。

他的声音越发迷乱高亢。“射吧。”杰森放开提姆的腰，推开他握住分身的手，代为效劳。提姆用完好的手圈住杰森脖子，急不可耐地扭动腰部，双腿打颤。“射吧，鸟宝宝。”

高潮降临，提姆张开嘴发出无声叹息，精液溅洒在杰森手中和他自己的腹部。杰森松开手指，扶住他在自己腿上坐好。提姆浑身颤抖，倾身向前把脸埋在杰森脖颈里。

“上帝。”杰森只能发出如此赞叹。提姆的气息拂过他的下颚，空闲的手下移环住杰森的阴茎。经历过刚才的艳色，杰森只能昂起头沉沦情欲。提姆右手的手指没有裹在石膏里，杰森感觉到它们埋入自己发间，来回摩挲头皮。他呻吟着拱起腰，双手牢牢环住提姆腰侧以免他摔下去。

“你太大了。”提姆在他耳边呢喃，杰森咧嘴一笑。

“甜言蜜语会让你梦想成真。”他呼吸急促。提姆的手消失了，片刻后重新出现，沾满润滑剂的湿滑。“你用一只手就打开了瓶子。”杰森说，有些惊叹。之后他便一句话都说不出口。提姆的手又紧又湿，杰森除了喘息毫无作为。

“任何事我都能用一只手完成。”提姆告诉他，杰森光用迷蒙的眼神就能看见他嘴角上翘，得意洋洋。

“不是所有。”杰森说，抬起一根手指滑入提姆依然湿漉的后穴玩弄起来，提姆抽了一口气。

“所以我才需要像你这样的好男孩，”提姆说，“帮我忙。”他凑上前吻住杰森，杰森差点力不从心，所有喘息都吞入提姆的嘴里，直到高潮席卷而来。

他震颤不已，慢慢消化高潮的余韵。提姆用手指沾抹了些杰森肚子上的精液。“我要是舔它，”他若有所思道，向杰森展示手中的浊液，“你干净吗？”

“操。”杰森说，“是的，我很干净。”提姆把手放进嘴，没有因精液的味道流露一丝不快。杰森的视线牢牢锁定他的嘴，看着灵活的舌头绕着手指轻轻舔舐，视线从提姆的面容扫到饱满的颧骨，掠过睫毛的阴影。杰森必须站起来洗手，但他完全不想动。他希望提姆坐在自己身上，再用那条骨折臂膀的手指梳理他的头发。提姆迎上他的目光，微微一笑又撇开了视线。他挪动身体滑下杰森大腿，杰森只能强忍不去扣住他的腰强迫他留下。

提姆伸了个懒腰，杰森欣赏着皮肤之下舒展的肌肉。提姆强壮又危险，欺骗性的身高对他百利无一害。“你饿吗？”提姆问。

“饿，可你不会做饭，也别尝试。”杰森说，“我来做。”

提姆大笑出声，消失于走廊尽头，可能去了浴室。杰森找出他的内裤和一包“美国精神”，走到阳台抽了一支。外面 _ _冰冷__ 刺骨，而杰森认为这正是他极度需要的，寒冷的空气如一桶冰水拥有清醒提神的效果。尼古丁在胸腔里蔓延，他朝着哥谭夜空吐出一缕烟雾。灯火通明的城市仿若珠宝盒，其他人都在某个地方巡逻，保护市民的安全。杰森抽完烟，趁还能感觉到手指的存在回到房间。

提姆在厨房忙着烧水。“浴室里有备用牙刷，你要是抽完想刷牙可以用。”他的语气告诉杰森这是一个命令而非建议。

“不想再吻我了？”杰森说，提姆没有回头。

“不会合着那种气味。你想喝茶吗？有人告诉我你喜欢茶。”他的手中有一包未拆封的伯爵茶。是谁告诉提姆的？这是事实，但……激怒了杰森，有人暗地里讨论他。

“好。”杰森说，未免自己想太多走向浴室。浴室同屋子的其他地方一样华丽，现代亮白。杰森擦干腹部凝固的液体，上了个厕所。备用牙刷尚未拆包，杰森一度考虑拒绝使用，故意唱反调，而后他觉得今晚愿意再次吻提姆。

吧台上放着一杯茶等待他，杯子上用紫色花体字印了 ** **落难少女**** 几个字。提姆没有掩饰自己的笑容。“我觉得这套别具创意。”他说。

“迪克·格雷森？”杰森猜测，不置可否地端起杯子。

“他和达米安去年在顶层套间住了一阵子。”提姆说。

“我很惊讶房子竟然完好无损。”杰森打开冰箱，里面有一罐泡菜、半罐意面酱和一些芥末。架子上堆满了外卖餐盒，储藏柜里也没好到哪儿去。杰森翻出一包棉花糖，朝提姆摇晃。“你是怎么活下来的？”他问，“糖分没使你得癌？”

“抽烟才使你患癌。”提姆顽固地说。

“假如你停止所有训练，你会死于心脏衰竭。”杰森循循善诱。冷库里有一盒几乎空了的花生酱和一条面包，就这么做吧。现在是凌晨三点半，解冻阿尔弗雷德的宽面条看起来不太合适。

“我很怀疑我们有谁能活得到那时候。”提姆随口一说，仿佛算不了什么。杰森咬紧牙关，一言不语的给烤箱接通电源。

提姆在他的花生吐司上面加了一层棉花糖，杰森做出呕吐的假动作。但等两人吃完饭再次接吻，提姆的嘴巴甜蜜芬芳。最后他们一起坐进沙发，杰森的脑袋倚着一边的扶手，提姆躺在他的胸前送上亲吻，缓慢而深入。两人都硬了，却没有采取任何行动，仅仅耳鬓厮磨，好似拥有无限时间。

每当提姆想移动骨折的手臂，他都得用没事的那条支撑自己，终于他满腹怨气。“撤下这玩意之前我就要疯了。”他说，一副打算用骨折手臂捶打沙发的模样，杰森一把握住不敢放手。

“我们康复得很快，小子。”他意图安慰。

提姆嗤之以鼻：“没有快过别人。我们不过是对疼痛有较高忍耐力。”他挤进杰森与沙发背之间，把石膏放在杰森胸前。“我快被逼疯了，我没法巡逻，没法骑车，连 _ _手活__ 都干不了。我只能像街上的普通市民待在韦恩大楼朝九晚五的工作。”

杰森踢了踢两人交缠在一起的腿。“抱怨，抱怨，全是抱怨。”他说，“我们都受过伤，你只是需要尽可能利用好这段时间。我猜，例如自作主张当我的私人军需官。”

“别自欺欺人，詹姆斯·邦德。”

“是托德，杰森·托德。”杰森说，愉快的听到提姆发出不满的噪音。“说实话，你为什么要钻进我的耳朵？不过我已经不介意了。”他补充道。

“我很无聊，其他人都依赖神谕。”提姆说，“而且——我很好奇。”

“好奇什么？我肆意挥霍的酒徒生活？”

“你专业选择破屋作为安全屋。”提姆说。然而杰森从未向他展示过任何一处安全屋。这个跟踪狂。他在心里记下以后再聊。“不过不是，是你的……呃，手段。”

“手段？”杰森空出的手托住提姆的腰侧，手指徘徊在内裤裤头。

“你的准则，你采取的……终极武力。”

“哦。你是指杀死那些罪有应得的混蛋。”

“对，就是那个。”提姆轻轻地说。

“你想入伙？”杰森问，一秒都不信，“你要知道，我曾经招揽过你。”

“然后你就对我开枪。”提姆说。杰森侧过头看向他，对方面带微笑。

“一次友好的射击。”他说，“一颗只留给兄弟的子弹。”

“我恢复的确实比这次快。”提姆承认，指了指他的石膏，“不，我不想杀人。”

“不是滥杀无辜，就那些罪有应得的混蛋。”杰森固执己见，因为在他心里这是一条明确的底线。

“罪有应得的……混蛋。”提姆重复，“不，我不会杀他们，但我……很感激你那么做。”

“没有唠唠叨叨的说教？”事实上杰森吃了一惊。

“布鲁斯的作法不是唯一途径。”提姆说，仿佛这是一个自学的咒语。

“当，小子。我觉得自己刚从女王那里得到一枚勋章。”提姆紧紧依偎着杰森，头靠在他的肩膀。“你确定我不能给你弄把枪？”

“不了谢谢。”提姆说，“但你能不能至少告诉我你打算怎么对付马图？既然你知道我不会出卖你。”

“想都别想，公主。”杰森说，“你不会告密，但有些事没必要知道得太清楚。”提姆叹了口气，用完好的手戳他的腰部，“但是，我会杀死那两个纽约来的信使。”杰森说，感到一丝轻率。

“跟我猜的差不多。”提姆冷静地说，“你真的认为有必要？”

“我觉得必须那么做。”杰森说，“你不用听下去。”

提姆伸展肢体：“我没事，别折磨他们。”

杰森笑了笑，用手指抚摸自己所能触及的提姆胸膛。“你的心肠太软。”他宠溺地说。

提姆轻哼，撑起身堵住杰森的唇，以吻封缄。

“我该走了。”过了一会儿，杰森说。

提姆躺在杰森的胸膛昏昏欲睡，他改变了姿势。“你可以不走。”他说。杰森想留下，惧于自己渴望的念想，这恰恰意味着他必须离开。

“你应该补个眠，鸟宝宝。”他说，轻柔地撤开身。提姆身轻如燕，要挪开很容易。“有黑面具的最新情况随时告诉我。”

“布鲁斯不会高兴的。”提姆坐起身揉眼睛。

“布鲁斯从不高兴。你要是有办法，别让他插手我的工作。”

“没问题。”提姆说，看着杰森捡起扔在一旁的制服重新穿上。“注意安全。”他说，杰森刚戴上手套。

他牵起嘴角：“我们从未选择过安全。”

***

几近五点杰森回到家，正好睡个觉。第二日午后他才起床，没空锻炼也腾不出奢侈的时间吃早饭：趁天还亮着他有事要干。“替代品？”他开口道。耳麦另一头的声响不像断线后空白的静默，但他不确定提姆有没有在听。

不过提姆几乎是立刻回答了一句“怎么？”，杰森开始穿制服，检查武器。

“你知道我们的朋友贝诺尼这时间在哪吗？”

“让我查查。”提姆说。杰森越来越懒，一周前他必须自行追踪情报，那需要他四处奔波。提姆在耳边则仅需开口询问，就能接收答案。“昨晚他苹果手机发出的短信全发送到一个未知号码，内容是前往一个叫做马马·伦泽蒂的意大利餐厅的午餐约会。”提姆终于回答。

“黑进苹果数据库？厉害。”杰森实在不懂从何入手，他只能依靠专家。

“这没什么，他开着蓝牙。”提姆说，尽管如此语气中混合着自豪的成分。“你就不能再给贝诺尼打个电话？”

“有些事还是亲自动手的好。”杰森说，在制服外面披了一件便服。

***

马马·伦泽蒂只有门口悬挂监控设备，杰森进去之后提姆便有心无力。这是一家高档餐厅，老派的布置风格。坐落于金融区，店内布满深色木隔板，幽暗的雅座配合白色桌布，以及一长串酒水单。适合私密的商业谈判和午餐时分浪漫的办公室恋情。杰森希望这里提供的蒜蓉面包好吃。

他解下头盔，上演“客人找厕所”的戏码乘机搜索贝诺尼的踪迹。他和午餐约会对象——一个身着绿色毛衣的年长女性躲在后面的小包间。杰森坐在吧台点了份蒜蓉面包，顺手给贝诺尼的手机发了条短信。

__让那位女士单独离开，待在你的包间。别担心，就聊会天。如果明白就发送‘好’。——你的新朋友_ _

从吧台的位置他看不见贝诺尼的反应，但几分钟后手机响了起来。短信只打了 _ _好__ ，杰森推测贝诺尼理解了信息。他静静咬着蒜蓉面包，监视前门。杰森没有找到后门，估计那一定连接厨房——他必须把握机会不能让贝诺尼悄悄溜走。蒜蓉面包味道不赖，他想点份意面配着吃，却又觉得干活的时候肚子不能太撑，今天有的忙。自从踏入餐厅，提姆就沉默不语，杰森感激这份尊重。年长的女性总算离开了餐厅，杰森得以行动。他的头盔在这种场合过于引人注目，但他戴起了红色多米诺面具，悄悄溜进贝诺尼的包间。

贝诺尼出奇的紧张，见到他毫无喜悦之情。

“那位女士是谁？”杰森侃侃而谈，双肘搁于台面上，让自己坐得更舒适。

“我阿姨。”贝诺尼绷紧神经。

“一个顾家的男人，我喜欢。”杰森说，“你好吗？天气适应吗？”

“你想要什么？”贝诺尼吼道。

“打破僵局，啧。”杰森双手抱臂，“好吧，你亲戚的交易你能提供什么帮助？”贝诺尼怒目相视。“嘿，让我们互相合作。”杰森说，“只要给我想要的，我就会告诉你我能为你做什么。”

贝诺尼叹了口气环顾四周，仿佛卡莫拉间谍无处不在。“目前我们在招新，我们需要新血。”

“无聊。”杰森说，“下一个。”

“我们会成为哥谭势力最大的家族。”他尝试。

“二击不中。”杰森警告。

“我们一旦强大起来，黑面具就会帮我们除掉法尔科内。我们会赢得法尔科内的地盘和收入，这只是垫脚石。法尔科内、马罗尼、敖德萨，一步一步占领整个哥谭。”贝诺尼盯着他的水杯。

“嗯。”杰森说，“纽约知道这个吗？”

“知道，但那边的帮派不信任我们。哥谭对他们是一个实验品。”

“一个注定失败的实验品。”杰森说。贝诺尼唇角上扬。

“你阻止不了我们。”他说，“你只有一个人。哪怕你公布我的秘密，家族依然会壮大。你也许能把我当提线木偶操控，但你掌控不了卡莫拉。”

“没错。”杰森同意，“我办不到，可你也不行。”他们凝视彼此良久，“你想改变局势吗？”

杰森耐心描述他的规划。

“我杀不了马图。”贝诺尼喃喃地说，声音刺耳，饱含痛苦。“我绝对办不到，即使我成功，我也不是领导的接班人。解决不了任何问题。”

“你不是下一任接班人，但你地位很高。”杰森说，“支持者会蜂拥而至，多简单。”

“ _ _多简单？__ ”贝诺尼差点被口水呛到，“你 _ _想__ 从中得到什么？你想让我成为傀儡皇帝？你想操纵卡莫拉？”

“但愿不是这样。”杰森说，“这毫无难度。我让你成为卡莫拉的首领，你带着他们离开哥谭。简单明了。”

“……就这样？”贝诺尼问，“这真是你想要的？”

“我一点都不关心卡莫拉，贝诺尼。带着你的家族去纽瓦克市，去费城，或者去巴尔的摩。如果不在哥谭，我们都不会”——杰森指指自己的面具，“打扰你。你可以继续管理你的帮派，远离我，还有我收藏的有关你个人网络游览记录的那些肮脏恶心的文件。”

“所以这是个赌博。我背叛家族，杀死我的亲戚，否则你就出卖我。”尽管暴跳如雷，贝诺尼英俊如初。要是杰森回到十五岁，那可真让人分心。

“听着， _ _安东尼奥__ 。无论你出不出手，马图都会死。警告或者保护他都无济于事：我，或者像我一样的义警来去如风，没有人会看到我们来过。他会倒在你怀里血流成河，而你会希望，你会 _ _希望__ 自己接受我的交易。因为到那时候一切就太迟了。哥谭的卡莫拉可能会被人用你没有见识过的方式一个一个除掉，你无力阻止。你现在必须回答自己，无可避免的未来呈现在眼前，你能否从中 _ _得利__ 。”

包间昏暗的灯光映出贝诺尼无比僵硬的身姿。“我……不知道。”他说，但杰森感觉得出他在盘算。

“纽约早就认为哥谭破败不堪，没有人会质疑你寻求更富饶的地域，尤其在你们老大悲惨亡故之后。我给你时间让你好好斟酌。”杰森说，扳了扳指关节，打算离去，“不过我脑子转得很快。今天纽约会收到哥谭传去的大消息。至于齿轮，我亲爱的安东尼奥，即将转动。”

“什么意思？”贝诺尼问。

“不用担心。”杰森说，“除非你拒绝我的提议。我很快就会联系你。”他钻出包间，停住脚步，冷不防斜靠在桌子上，脸贴得跟贝诺尼的非常近。“我们 _ _是__ 朋友，对吧？”他问，和蔼可亲。

贝诺尼咽下一口唾沫。“最好的朋友。”最终他说道。

***

杰森迈出马马·伦泽蒂的大门，步入灿烂的三月阳光。“红罗宾？”他有几分迟疑。

提姆 _ _怒不可遏。__

“我现在不想跟你说话。”他厉声道。呀！杰森料到他很生气，但怒气值多高有待商榷。提姆继续说：“所有荒诞冒险的计划中——”

“我猜你 _ _还是__ 想跟我说话。”杰森祸从口出。

“ _ _那__ 就是你的计划？干掉马图扶持贝诺尼？耶稣，红头罩，你究竟在 _ _搞什么鬼__ ？”

“我阻止了一场帮战，那就是我的目的。”杰森喝道，面对质疑他从不心平气和。提姆在这只因杰森 _ _允许__ 。他不会接受一个成年没多久的蝙蝠的指手画脚。

“你搞得一塌糊涂。你没有阻止帮战，该死的你把战争打包起来系上蝴蝶结 _ _送去__ 纽华克， _ _送去__ 费城！”

“噢拜托，小子，你认为卡莫拉缺了马图能维持那么久？靠贝诺尼的管理？那个笨蛋根本不懂怎么领导，他去纽华克两周就会跑回纽约。”

“该死，红头罩，严肃点。如果没用怎么办？贝诺尼可能采取行动，那么你现在做的这些就等于是一己之力建立一个犯罪帝国。之后你怎么办？”提姆听上去迫切地想要勒死杰森。杰森希望他们共处一室，能够扭作一团拳脚相向，打过瘾完事。唇枪舌战太浪费时间。

“离开哥谭就跟我无关。”杰森说出口的言辞连自己都不信，“现在冷静下来，小子。”

“别再叫我 _ _‘小子’__ 。”提姆说，“我比你小不了几岁！”

“这五年不是白活的。”杰森被逗乐了。他启动摩托，驶向一家废旧车车行。他用过几次那边的旧车，每逢他确定无法在任务中保证车辆的完好无损。迪克·格雷森可能把好车靓车当便宜货报废，杰森却对它们满怀敬意。

“噢，所以我只是个小孩子，嗯？那种你从来听不进他们话的小弟弟？谢了，我现在知道自己的立场了。”提姆语气严酷。彼此依旧争执的对白让杰森产生了一丝恼怒。

“瞧，我信任你，好吗？如果你没注意，这案子我只跟你一个人说。”杰森右转，开上一条长直道，带他进入郊外住宅区。听到提姆咳嗽明显乱了阵脚的声音，他咬唇抑制住笑容。“但你控制不了我，无论枪支问题上你有多么蝙蝠死硬分子。”

“可你必须 _ _用脑子好好想想__ 。”提姆恳求，说教势头再起，“有时候你真得 _ _斟酌__ 。”

“所以我才需要你。”杰森说，谈话到此为止。“如果我的计划失败，尽情说‘我早就告诉过你了’。”提姆在他耳边重重的叹了口气，“好了，我现在去哪能搞到喷漆和大号字的模板？”

***

两小时后，杰森拥有了一辆破旧的白色雪佛兰萨伯曼，他引以为傲，在车两侧用喷漆喷了 ** **帕梅拉的牵牛花：鲜花上门**** 和一串没用的网址。车里面有一股猫骚味，内饰今非昔比，但总体而言他对自己的成果相当满意。待他钻进驾驶室，提姆已经平心定气。

“车干什么用？”他欣然问。

“你不想了解的那部分工作。”杰森说。

“哦。”

或许杰森没法黑进苹果手机，但他绝对能爬进酒店宛如儿戏的防火墙。曼奇尼和隆巴迪住在十三楼，房号分别为30023和30024。杰森掏出一次性电话打给酒店，服务台接通后，他假称自己是纽约信使们的亲戚，询问能否转接其中一间房的电话。曼奇尼接起电话，他又声称自己拨错号码挂断电话，轻而易举验证信使们都在房内。随后他把车开向市中心的哥谭格兰德酒店。

“嘿，小子，就算你能进入保安摄像头，也别去看，别去听。我只要爆他俩的头——立刻结束。”不知何故，杰森不想让提姆目睹。他瞥了一眼面前的车辆，不愿就这个念头想太多。

“我说了没关系。”提姆说，语气有些怪异，杰森明白他言不由衷。

“别强迫自己面对。”他十分认真，“我必须这么做，可你没必要牵扯进来。”

“好吧。”提姆说。前往酒店余下的路途静寂无声。

杰森把车停在附近某个半废弃的停车场楼顶，从那儿观察格兰德酒店不过一鳞半爪，利用抓钩配合两个跳跃才能落在正确的阳台。不太理想，却是杰森目前能利用的最好的瞭望点。当他着落于30023房间的阳台，由衷希望五点过后的时点意味着哥谭市中心的市民已经下班回家。杰森还不够小心谨慎，夕阳下穿梭在林立高楼之间。他指望着 _ _哥谭__ 能对他的行为熟视无睹，毕竟这里的居民对于义警的作为早已司空见惯。

曼奇尼坐在房内的床上，喝着咖啡，遥控器转着台。角落里堆了很多客房送餐服务留下的脏碟，写字台上摊着一个打开的手提箱。曼奇尼本人穿了一套皱巴巴的西装，顶着湿漉漉头发。杰森做过功课：吉安卡洛·曼奇尼，三十八岁，已婚无子。犯罪记录大量涉及洗黑钱与敲诈勒索。他不是那种直接动拳头的打手，但他掌控那些刽子手。另一间房里住着朱塞佩·隆巴迪，三十岁，单身无子。过去的五年，隆巴迪参与七起绑架事件，最近一起是纽约警方调查员三岁的女儿。这两个男人是渣滓，是人间败类，他们死了比活着有用。然而杰森的肩胛骨之间奇痒难耐，他闪过取下耳麦丢到阳台外面的念头，随即打消。他警告过提姆，那便够了。

杰森撬开阳台门锁，闪身进入室内。曼奇尼立即做出反应，但杰森抢在他开口呼叫之前走过房间一拳打中他的半边脑袋，趁其晕倒以防万一又补上一拳。然后放轻脚步打开相邻的门潜入隆巴迪的房间。隆巴迪衣冠楚楚，戒备心强，试图奋力抵抗，可几秒钟后就被杰森打晕。他把隆巴迪拖进曼奇尼的屋子，往地上一扔，坐在床上等待夜幕降临。

杰森没等太久。不到六点太阳便落山，暮光迅速融入黑暗。他一手勾住曼奇尼，带着他用抓钩荡回停车场，把人塞进萨伯曼后备箱，又用弹夹对准他耳畔狠狠揍了一拳以免他醒来。回去对着隆巴迪也是如法炮制。现在进入他厌恶的环节。杰森在格洛克枪口装上消音器，对准两个男人的脑袋开枪，双双顷刻死亡。他又向两具尸体的躯体连开数枪，彻底弄脏了后备箱，不过目的达成。干完脏活，他暂时后退数步。这是一个引人生厌的工作，却不令人生畏。后备箱的东西——他们不再是人，停止呼吸的瞬间便失去了做人的资格。他们只是一袋肉，一文不值。那即是死亡的意义，死后一切成空。并非不可思议，他人难以想象跨越这条鸿沟。曼奇尼和隆巴迪再也伤害不了别人，只因他们再也不存于世间。情况正是如此，杰森咬紧嘴唇，这正是他所 _ _希望的__ 。

“他们——死了吗？”提姆在耳边问起。

“是的，没错，小子，他们死了。”杰森抽出一块脏画布盖住尸体，关上后备箱。从哥谭到纽约市大约两个半小时，遇上堵车可能要三小时。车子油量充足，他会一刻不停的驶向吉诺·曼奇尼——吉安卡洛·曼奇尼的叔叔，卡莫拉纽约分部三大佬之一的府邸。杰森打开无线电，然而即便是经典摇滚也无助于缓解他乍然升起的阴郁情绪。“你今天呆在办公室？”他干脆向提姆提问分散情绪。

“白天呆着，大型企业集团没法自我运营。”提姆说，“下午我参观了研发实验室，听了你那场灾难性的会谈，回家后就此吼了你一通。你去找美国信使的大部分时间我把耳机静了音。”

“你能静音？”杰森问。

“只要装个功能。”提姆说，“我能静音我这边，你没法静音你那边。”

“你变刻薄了，鸟宝宝。”杰森说。

“那是受到股市的影响，一旦你开始操纵市场份额，你的心就会凝结成冰。”

“跟你比起来我们都太游手好闲了，小子。你和你的日常工作。”杰森伴随滚石乐队的歌有节奏的轻拍方向盘，心情渐渐好转。

“我的日常工作保证我们夜间的支出。”提姆说，“尤其卢修斯开始考虑退休。我知道他什么都没说，但他很高兴终于有人对工作产生兴趣。他以为直到九十岁都得打理公司。”

“B确实没对公司上心，是不是？”杰森问。

“从来没有。”提姆愤愤不平，“他建立的公众形象一言以蔽之就是，所有人都不会找他决策任何事情，除了让他在文件上签上大名。”

“等你长大你就要当总裁？”杰森取笑说。一辆凯美瑞的保险扛蹭过他的车，杰森按下喇叭。在哥谭若是不按喇叭更容易惹人怀疑。司机对他竖起中指，后挡风玻璃用黑底黄字涂鸦的 ** **我信仰蝙蝠**** 几个字尤为突出。如果这个可怜虫得知杰森真面目，一定趣味横生。

“我 _ _早就是__ 总裁。”提姆说，“好吧，执行总裁。唯二威胁我权力的只有董事会和神奇小鬼。”

杰森说：“小鬼很快就会长大的。”

“他要是能长大一点，我才该庆幸。”提姆恶狠狠地抱怨。

“你还是能打败他，公主。”杰森说，提姆闷闷不乐。

他们议论了会儿达米安，话题逐渐转向迪克，杰森出城上了纽泽西收费公路。他几乎难以置信，与提姆聊天如此轻松，完全不用刻意寻找话题。也许他们只是讨论迪克在布鲁德海文的近况而不是多重宇宙的秘密。但杰森喜欢那样，不必挖空心思动脑子。提姆跟他讲述股票数据，杰森以无聊透顶作为回答，逗乐了提姆。杰森咽下令人透不过气的恐慌，他在干什么？他究竟在 _ _干什么__ ？他到底以为自己在和提姆 _ _干什么__ ？谈天说地，共同欢笑，操了提姆？杰森二十三岁，早就该认清现实，那些年吸取的教训就连世上最愚蠢的傻瓜都该学会，不能陷入像这样的一团乱麻。

上帝。

提姆已经在他耳边怎么说，呆了一周？杰森沉迷于此。他太 _ _软弱__ 了，过去是，将来也一样，显然他清楚， _ _清楚__ 如果提姆要他现在就去顶层套间，他二话不说随叫随到。

好吧，他恐怕要先搞定曼奇尼大佬，然后就会争分夺秒的赶回哥谭。

但提姆开始讲述关于布鲁斯枯燥无味又引人发笑的一些故事，杰森忍俊不禁，又完全将所有的愁绪抛之脑后。

曼奇尼及其家族住在纽约市郊的高档别墅，位于一条富裕非凡的社区，进一步验证卡莫拉在纽约硕果累累。杰森路过一栋又一栋别墅，终于找到曼奇尼家族的宅邸。他相信曼奇尼一定在家——情报表示他极少离开自家护墙。杰森把车开到大门口，摇下车窗。一名保安信步上前，手象征性的伸向腰侧。

“要帮忙吗？”保安说，没有理应看上去的警惕。

“鲜花速递。”杰森说着露出迷人笑容，“送给一位叫吉诺·曼奇尼的先生？卡片上没有落款，但我觉得这来自一位家族成员。”保安斜睨了一眼萨伯曼车身的涂鸦，点中某个按钮开门。杰森摇摇头继续行驶，依靠这种程度的安保，曼奇尼存活至今让人觉得不可思议。他把车停在主干道，没有急着下车，先寻觅方便的逃脱路线：躲在一排卡迪拉克的后面，绕到泳池后面，爬上橡树翻越大门。然后只要偷偷躲进无数百万富翁的豪宅里，找到一辆能偷走的摩托骑回哥谭。

时钟滴答作响。另一名保安走近车，杰森打开车门。他抓起一束在高速公路旁随手买来，包得有点糟糕的洋水仙，背包里装着头盔和一些零星物品，尽可能的充满耐心。他重拾笑容。

“送给吉诺·曼奇尼的花。”杰森说。

“把它们放这。”保安说。

“不行，伙计。”杰森说，“需要家族成员签收。”

“我就是。”保安平淡的说。

杰森挠挠后脑勺。“我听到了，伙计。我也想，可要是没拿到正确的签名，我的老板会活剥了我的皮好吗？你能帮我这个忙吗?”

保安叹了口气。“在这等着。”他走了几步，朝着对讲机悄声说了几句。一分钟后前门打开，一个上衣扣了一半，看似忙碌的男人走了出来。他看了看手表，走上前。杰森摆摆手。

“你叫什么，先生？”他问，脸上虚伪的笑容逐渐引起下巴酸痛。

“阿尔·曼奇尼。”他吼道，“这总行了吧？”

“完美。”杰森说。他把花推进这位新的曼奇尼亲戚怀里。“我把签单放后面了。”曼奇尼跟他来到萨伯曼后备箱。杰森打开箱盖，拉开覆在尸体上的布，在所有人反应过来之前一溜烟越过草坪。他在吉安卡洛·曼奇尼尸体的胸膛留了一张折叠起来的纸条，上面写着 ** **远离哥谭——你的面具友人**** 。他推测这足以让曼奇尼明白他们的立场，毋庸置疑。

背后传来吼叫和一声枪响，但他已经跃过围栏逃进后院，敏捷得连佐伊·克拉维茨（注3）都不会反应过来。他绕着六、七栋宅子东躲西藏，最后放下脚步寻找摩托。第一个车库里放着一辆经典哈雷，可他不屑一顾。哈雷适合那些胡子邋遢的中年大汉。第二栋房子有两辆黑色本田，他觉得可以一试。杰森戴好头盔，把车驶上街区，重回收费公路，一次都没有被愤怒的卡莫拉党发现踪迹。

“起作用了？”提姆问。杰森没向他解释过计划，但他没觉得多难猜测，尤其对于类似提姆这种人。

“大概。曼奇尼要么认定哥谭彻底衰败收手，要么受到深深侮辱打算全力以赴。我猜取决于他有多爱那个侄子。”

### “我猜你早就知道我心里想什么。”提姆说，声音有点心神不宁。

“不会凑巧认为我是个草率的白痴，所作所为将会影响哥谭市民的安全吧？”杰森问，希望自己穿了一件更保暖的外套。三月在高速公路一小时开八十公里 _ _冷彻心扉__ 。

“一语中的。”提姆说，“听着，我要参加同日本投资方的视频会议。在我回来之前别做傻事。”

“现在是晚上九点。”杰森说，“这些家伙不会尊重你的家庭时间？”

“东京是 ** **上午**** 十一点。”提姆提醒他，“我给耳麦静音。”

“好吧，好吧。”杰森说。但提姆已经离开。

***

到达哥谭正值午夜，杰森骑回自己的街区，翻出里面那层便服，将车留在一条不怎么太平的道上——最多一小时就会被人偷走，永远见不到。阻止小偷小摸是迪克的游戏，不是他的。他爬上屋顶，一路跑过几条街区，仅仅为了消耗体力，确保与卡莫拉周旋的同时没有忽略自己的保护对象。这就是布鲁斯的问题所在，杰森想。他总是跟企鹅人、稻草人之流在萨尔瓦多等地正面交锋，没有时间保护小人物。例如德安东尼·杰克逊，在布莱尔街经营琴酒酒吧，刚刚陷入了酒吧斗殴。杰森介入用拳头平息争斗，然后找到他的摩托朝市区开去，考虑也走一遍提姆通常的巡逻路线。

提姆的领域从三角码头延至中国城外。杰森对码头渐渐了如指掌，不过这一次船坞万籁俱寂。他平淡的巡视了一圈中国城，蓦地被吓了一跳。一群同杰森年龄相差无几，朋克打扮的亚洲青年拦住了他，杰森站在街边就能从他们身上满满的帮派纹身上看出他们所属的帮派。这群人架势十足，杰森真想予以同情——显然他们混得时间不够长，不知道什么人能惹，什么叫做适可而止。认真对待之前，他一个旋身踢中某个家伙的胸口，站稳咧嘴笑开。他很久没有放纵自己，一群刚接触武术的小鬼正合他意。

杰森旋身、闪避、出拳，陪着那群青年在巷子里翩翩起舞，好似有人支付了他报酬。这些青年不赖，有几个接受过真正的训练，杰森不得不扔出一个烟雾弹结束打闹。最终，他把最棘手的打晕在地，其余人受了轻伤。他出了一身汗，甚至感觉不到空气中的寒意。

“干得不错。”提姆说。

“欢迎回归，你在看？”

“利用街对面的交通摄像头。”提姆说，语气中掺杂了一丝怪异。杰森朝摄像头挥挥手。布鲁斯主张尽量别被这种东西拍到，但杰森不管。他既没露脸——也没需要保护的公众形象，就此而论。他伸了个懒腰，感到舒服地肌肉拉伸。“那些是河内十人帮的小卒子——他们不应该跑出自己的地盘那么远。”提姆说。语调中仍透着古怪，杰森琢磨不透。“你很厉害。”

“是吗？喜欢你看到的画面吗？”他问。

“ _ _是的__ 。”提姆说，语气温和而沉重。 _ _噢__ ，原来如此。提姆兴奋了。

“噢，鸟宝宝。”杰森低吟，“你的马达就这么运行了？拳击步法就能润滑你的轴轮？”经过一场畅快淋漓的战斗，他亢奋不已。气血翻涌，肾上腺素一时三刻降不下来。青春期时，几乎每场街战都能使杰森心潮澎湃，深感尴尬。尽管布鲁斯把他拉到一旁，告诉他 _ _对于成长中的身体，这很正常，杰森__ 。现今他度过了那个阶段，但要重温十三岁，巡逻后在浴室激烈地自渎毫无困难。提姆低沉柔和的话语在他耳边犹如一个绝妙的开关，也点燃了他。“告诉我。”杰森说。

“说什么？”提姆说，“你非常——强壮，身体很……棒。”

“现在吗？”杰森屏气凝神，“那你呢，嗯？你比羽毛还轻，公主。”

“我比看上去重。”提姆说。

“不，你没有。”杰森说，“我轻轻松松就能拎起你，你轻若无物，我随便就能把你扔出去。”

提姆呼吸加速：“是吗？”

“我可以随意把你往哪一放，一条胳膊就能制住你。”杰森说。提姆发出小小的声音。“你喜欢我那么干，鸟宝宝？你想要吗？”

“我觉得，”提姆语音微颤，“你现在就该过来。”

“我觉得我应该。”杰森同意，跑到藏匿摩托的地方放慢脚步，“我觉得你应该洗个澡。”

“什么？”提姆没有跟上他的思维。

“而且你应该把自己洗的 _ _非常__ 干净。”

沉默良久，提姆恍然大悟。“噢，我的天。”他说。

“我打算制住你，舔到你尖叫为止。”杰森粗鲁地说。

提姆听上去似乎透不过气。“见鬼——”他发出含糊的音节，“耶稣，杰。”他终于说了出来，仿佛难以呼吸。

“线路里不能指名道姓。”杰森戏谑道。

“见鬼去吧。”提姆说。一分钟后杰森听到水流声。

他找到摩托，下体坚硬如柱，开始一段非常难受的车程。至少从中国城到基金会大厦路途并不遥远。耳边传来低低呻吟，他扭动油门，车速快如闪电，他甚至无法确定雷达能否捕捉到自己。“我到之前别碰自己。”他说，勉强注意到交通。

“那么你就快点。”提姆喘着气。

十分钟后通往顶层套间的电梯打开了门。提姆不见踪迹，杰森悄悄走进套房，追逐目标。浴室门敞开着，仍有蒸汽袅袅飘出，可里面空无一人。他左转穿过长廊找到主卧：同样没有人，从物品摆设看闲置已久。他转了个身，没隔三两步，提姆悄无声息地靠了上来。如果不是口腔干燥，杰森简直要担心自己会把口水滴到他身上，视线一刻都挪不开。提姆未着寸缕，浑身湿淋淋，勃起肿胀。杰森缩短彼此间的距离擒住了他，提姆用双腿环住他的腰际，如溺水般似的攀住吻了上去。杰森说的没错：制住提姆不费吹灰之力。不仅如此，根本是力量碾压。提姆的性器被困在两人之间，杰森也爱死这幅画面，提姆被剥得光溜溜，如饥似渴，自己却穿戴整齐。

“去哪？”杰森问，离开提姆的唇。提姆迷茫的对他眨了眨眼。

“浴室后面第二扇门。”他说，“不能用主卧，那是B的。”

杰森抱着提姆走进他的房间。这间房跟主卧面积相差无几，同样是现代风格，一张超大的四柱床抵着墙，床具摊得乱七八糟。杰森怀疑，自从提姆入住到底有没有铺过床。一盏床头灯在墙壁及厚重的窗帘上投射出阴影。杰森把提姆按进深灰色的床褥，提姆不肯松开勾住对方脖颈的好手，直接把人拉下压在自己身上。提姆在身下的感觉无与伦比，小巧顺从，付出全心全意的信任。杰森用手肘支起身体，在提姆下巴吮出印记，一只手上下爱抚他的躯体——提姆紧紧抱住杰森，漂亮苍白的胸膛渐渐泛起红潮。杰森迷醉了，灌醉他的是提姆散发的气味，还有口中倾泻而出的绝妙呻吟。提姆分开双腿，膝盖高抬，杰森现在就想操他，但他许过承诺。

“起来趴好。”他在提姆耳边低语，滑下他的身体。提姆用好手掩住脸庞，似乎无力行动。杰森用手拂过他的腰侧，拍拍胁腹。“起来，鸟宝宝。”

提姆缓缓起身翻转过去，用一条胳膊撑住身子，牢牢压住肘部。杰森将他的腿分得更开些，将自己舒服地安置其中，床脚有个长衣柜方便他跪在上面。杰森啃咬着提姆的大腿后部，开始为他扩张。提姆看起来秀色可餐，上帝，他太棒了。杰森亲吻舔舐提姆的大腿内侧，等待他逐渐放松。提姆刚平静下来，杰森就用舌头压上他的后穴，逼得他呜咽出声，杰森又舔又吮，舌头刷过提姆的小洞流连不去，挑逗刺激。提姆为他展开身体的模样如斯美丽，允许他用舌头反复操弄穴口，抽泣着耸起臀部将自己送至他面前。

提姆双腿打颤，可杰森没有停下动作，只是用舌头探得更深，吸吮得更彻底。他的下体硬得发疼，陷在内裤里磨蹭床沿却是无济于事。提姆气喘吁吁，每吸一口气就会从嘴里溢出细小的呻吟。最后他完好的那条手臂用尽力气，整个人趴伏在床，脸埋进床单，屁股高翘。杰森伸出手握住他的性器，床具掩住了提姆的哭泣。杰森只帮他撸了三十秒，提姆便泄了出来，腰部挺动，尖叫呻吟。

高潮结束后，杰森放任他趴在床上，只是轻轻的把他推离被浊液染湿的区域，躺在干燥的被褥上。提姆还在大口喘气，杰森爬起身掠起他散落在双颊的碎发，提姆倾身向前，杰森愣住了。

“你确定在我舔过你之后还愿意吻我？”

提姆眯起双眼，用唇堵住他的嘴。他们的吻悠远绵长，提姆慵懒倦怠，酥软无力，杰森越来越难无视自己的勃起。他全身的兴奋点都集中于性器，一切似乎都在提醒他是多么渴望纾解：提姆的轻声叹息，肋骨凹凸起伏的线条。杰森用手指摩挲他的胳膊，带起一片鸡皮疙瘩。杰森的喘息一定过于紧促，因为提姆退开说道：“你应该操我。”

“是吗？”杰森已然把手指重新挤进提姆的双丘之间。沾染他唾液的穴口仍然湿滑，一根手指轻松滑入，提姆张开腿闭上双目。

“ _ _请__ 你操我。”他说，听起来更像一句命令而不是乞求。

杰森含住他的耳垂：“你去拿润滑剂和保险套？我觉得自己穿得太多。”

他滑下床脱去制服，提姆伸出手探向床头柜。润滑剂在桌面上，保险套在抽屉里。提姆随手一抓扔到床上，重新躺好用期待的目光注视杰森。脱下护裆是杰森有史以来认为最棒的事，但他克制住了，让双手远离自己的下半身。他想延长情事，想给提姆留下深刻印象。

唾沫保持提姆后庭湿润，但杰森还是将润滑剂抹在指尖。提姆的下体又半勃起来，没几下就恢复活力。杰森刺激着他的前列腺，迫使提姆弓腰前挺。他太敏感，按捺不住渴望得到触碰。提姆为他放松全身，但无论如何杰森要把扩张做到位，罢手之前要进去四根手指。“你还好吗？”他问，用拇指抚摸提姆的阴囊。

“我想还行。”提姆说，然而语气中混合了一丝质疑的回音。杰森皱起眉，低下头将提姆阴茎前端吞进喉咙。吞吐之际，提姆仿佛呼吸困难，杰森能感觉到自己的头发被他拉扯。“好吧，对，我很好。”提姆话不成调，杰森目的达成。提姆为他提供了一个保险套，杰森翻开套住自己的阴茎，估计在上面抹了太多润滑剂。他迫不及待地希望进入提姆，可提姆比他 _ _瘦小__ 太多，又过于年轻，杰森深信自己会弄坏提姆。“ _ _杰森__ 。”提姆抱怨道，焦急万分。

杰森坐在提姆分开的腿间，用一只手稳住自己。他想在进入提姆体内的那一刻看着他的脸，然而快感太多，内壁太紧。他向前低下头，垂着视线，看着分身一寸一寸没入紧致的甬道，竭力放慢速度。他抬起视线，看见提姆紧咬双唇，立刻停下动作。“你没事吧？”

提姆点头。“继续。”他用干涩的口吻说。杰森弯下腰亲吻他的脖子。

“你必须告诉我。”他坚持道。

提姆推了他一把。“你不会伤害我。”他说，“对待我不用那么小心。”

杰森一边用鼻息磨蹭着他的下巴，一边挺动下身，终于将性器全部埋进对方身体。提姆热力逼人，紧紧地裹住他的分身。“上帝，鸟宝宝。”杰森喃喃自语，脑袋充斥着乱七八糟的白噪声。提姆用超乎杰森期待的热情吻住他，杰森回馈了这份情感，以肘撑高身体，在提姆嘴里舔舐嬉戏。他用最小幅度的力道挺身抽送，几乎没有拔出体内，让提姆的小穴含着自己收缩。

提姆终于结束这个吻。“拜托快动。”他上气不接下气。杰森遵照他的要求，抽出再次捅进，节奏自始至终都很缓慢。最后提姆用腿圈住杰森腰侧，吐出细碎的呻吟。杰森加快速度，这一刻妙不可言，提姆完美的裹住他，肉体的交流渐入佳境，甬道松弛些许，更容易抽插，但还是又紧又热地咬住他，几乎要超过他承受的限度，杰森想要放声大叫。

“你太 _ _紧__ 了。”他叹息道，提姆一脸沾沾自喜。

提姆终于挪动身体与他共舞，迎合他的节奏，晃动腰臀贴向杰森。“用点力。”提姆命令，杰森终于放下自控，屈服让步，按照本能贯穿提姆，粗暴又迅速。他靠一只手支撑平衡，另一只手转进床垫和提姆后腰之间，托起他的臀瓣几近离开床垫，强迫他把大腿弯成一个更适宜的角度。提姆重重地咬了杰森肩膀一口， _ _痛得要命__ ，但是杰森热爱这种疼痛。

“操他的上帝。”杰森喘息，“再过三秒我就要射了，公主。赶快给自己一个手活。”

提姆松开杰森，用好手环住自己的硬挺。杰森尽力忍住欲望，但维持不了太久。他控制不了自己粗粝的声音，也无法抑制急促的呼吸。提姆的内壁一阵收缩紧紧夹住他，杰森到达了极限，精液喷射了一会儿，他无意识地张开嘴，战栗片刻，沉浸在高潮的余韵。但当大脑再度运转，杰森将提姆放回床上，抽出性器，从底部把保险套摘下来系紧，用床头柜的纸巾包成一团，随后注意力回归提姆。他还在撸动下体，重获自由的腰部向上弓起。杰森又把两根手指滑入提姆体内按压刮搔，令他发出呻吟，张开湿润的粉色嘴唇。自己套弄阴茎以及杰森手指抽插的双重刺激下，提姆快速攀上顶峰，尖叫出声，精液洒满了小腹，骨折的那只手五指攥紧床单。

许久他才平静下来，大口喘气，汗水闪闪发光。杰森用一只手描摹着他的腰际，惊叹于交错的伤疤，感叹在它们的衬托下提姆的肌肤多么柔软。提姆舒展筋骨，笑了起来。“那真 _ _棒__ 。”语气十分惊讶。

杰森从盒里抽了几张纸巾递给他擦。“尽情向我诉说美好的体验。”他说。

“我觉得你别太自我膨胀。”提姆说。他掀起身下弄脏的床单踢开，杰森把其余的扯下床，自行爬上床，背靠着枕头。

“我觉得我需要。”他说，“来吧，继续对我歌功颂德。”

提姆朝他挪动，两人肩膀相触。“我觉得你一个人包办了全部。”

“刚才有几分钟你好像缺乏信心。”杰森说，用眼角余光看他。提姆飞快的瞥了他一眼，然后低下头开始观察自己的手指。

“我猜我……没多少实践。”提姆说，清了清嗓子。他的手指一定魅力无穷，“实际上，或是——毫无实践。”

杰森差点咬到自己的舌头。“我夺走了你的贞操？”他拔高音量。恐慌的情绪在胃里孕育而生，似要压得他喘不过气。“提姆！”

提姆脸颊绯红。“不，不是，等等。”他说，“昨晚呢？那是一段性。在之前我和史蒂芬亲热过——”

“我说的不是亲热那种！”杰森说，觉得自己难以呼吸，“你以前确实没——”

“好了，我 _ _现在__ 有经验了。”提姆说，仿佛一锤定音。杰森用一条胳膊揽住提姆的肩膀，用力把他拉向自己，以便感受他的重量，感受他滚烫的肌肤。杰森觉得——觉得难以用言辞表述，惊骇、关切、责任，仿佛超出语言的范围。

“你都没想过要 _ _告诉我__ ？”他用低沉沙哑的嗓音说。

“如果我说了，你就不会碰我。”提姆回答。杰森大叹口气，头脑飞速转动。提姆用石膏捶他的肋骨。“别想了。”他要求，“恭喜，你让我成人了。”

“可——”杰森说。

“这是我的身体，我说没事。我现在打算吻你，你可以闭嘴了。”

他把话语诉诸于行动，杰森不说话却止不住思绪，他情不自禁，无法置之不理，恐惧油然升起。他睁开眼凝视提姆，眼睛下方的黑眼圈，纤长浓密的睫毛，让人无法忍受的脆弱和年轻。

“你今晚应该留下。”过了会儿，提姆说。

“不。”杰森反射性地拒绝，“对不起，我是说，我不能。”

提姆的头发遮住脸庞，杰森看不见他在想什么。“好吧。”提姆说，假装一切正常。

“对不起。”杰森又说了一次，几乎是在向自己认错。他不能，没可能——他办不到。

“你要是想走，就走吧。”提姆说。他推开杰森，抓起床头柜上的平板电脑，瞬间开始游览文件，完美的假装杰森不存在。杰森咬住唇双脚沾地，却没有进一步动作，眼睛盯着硬木地板。“没关系，你可以走了。”过了一分钟，提姆说。

“我必须走。”杰森说，依然没动。提姆生气地喷了口气。

“耶稣，我说了 _ _没关系__ 。”他说。杰森回过头看着他。提姆正处于怒气边缘，口是心非，目光仍旧没看他。杰森暗想他也很容易就会生起气来，接下来他们可以吵架争斗，提姆会把他踢出门外。然而他感觉内心空洞，一贯灼热的毒舌似乎遥不可及。

杰森伸出手，万分仔细的为提姆梳理纠缠在一起的头发。提姆挣开他的触碰，继续盯着平板，目光紧紧锁在屏幕中间单一的标点，谁也没动。最后提姆抬起头，即便是暗淡的灯光也能映出他冰蓝色的眼眸。杰森的心砰砰直跳，明白没多久他就会说出愚蠢的话语。他爬下床，沉默地捡起衣服。

“杰森。”提姆开口，声音充满了疲倦。“我 _ _不是__ ……”可他没有说完，只是让沉默悬浮在双方之间。杰森穿上外套，嘴张开又合拢，一言不发地离开了。提姆没有阻止他。

***

夜晚，杰森躺在安全屋地板的床垫上辗转反侧。他知道自己渴望待在何处。

简直是灾难。

他连一盎司的自制力都没有，混迹街头没有，罗宾时期没有，成为红头罩更没有。他向来心随 _ _意动，__ 仿佛天底下他做什么都不用承担后果。他放任提姆钻进耳朵，纵容对方要求更多。如今他醒悟过来，当时就该遏制。上帝，他都二十三了，有能力不让老二控制大脑。提姆当然渴望性爱，耶稣基督，精力旺盛的十八岁，而且还是个 _ _小处男__ 。好吧，已经不是处男了。多么典型的杰森·托德式错误。他记起提姆的面容，那张吻技娴熟的嘴，还有他那句“你今晚应该留下”的 _ _含义__ 。

杰森点了根烟。顶层套间的浴室里有一把属于他的牙刷，黑色柄，提姆的是红色，两支牙刷都插在盥洗盆上面的同一个杯子里。他熄灭烟又点了一根，之后又是一根。他考虑摘下耳机，动作反复了一遍又一遍，却在最后一刻把手收了回去，重新垂在床垫上。

杰森坐起身又穿上制服，今晚注定是个不眠之夜。

****上午**** 六点，他给贝诺尼打电话。贝诺尼在铃声响起的瞬间接起，杰森有种预感昨晚他也是夜不成寐。

“我们纽约的朋友来了。”贝诺尼说，听起来并不愤怒。

“对。”杰森没有装可爱的心情，“曼奇尼有什么打算？还有马图？”

“曼奇尼大发雷霆。他斥责马图，现在家族产生了一丝裂痕——曼奇尼可能会摧毁马图，马图很担心。他依靠纽约的支援和政治保护。没有曼奇尼，他毫无立足之地。”

“你必须尽快下手。”杰森说，“你打算杀死马图还是由我亲自逼你们离开哥谭？”

“我会做的。”贝诺尼语气轻颤，“我会杀死马图。”

“很好，今天就动手。你有拥护者。”杰森说。这不是一句疑问。贝诺尼在卡莫拉备受尊敬，年龄段既值得信赖又讨人喜欢。他是一个伪造天才，可能脑门得吃上一颗子弹，但他是杰森手头的最佳人选。贝诺尼拥有支持者和商业头脑，却彻底缺乏掌控犯罪集团的冷酷手腕。在他的领导下，卡莫拉至多三个月就会分崩瓦解。

“好。曼奇尼叫马图去纽约参加会谈，我觉得他没法活着出席。”贝诺尼的声音有几分失控，看来杀死马图令他压力过大。

“对卡莫拉而言这是最好的局面。”杰森提醒道，“你将取代马图参加会议，贝诺尼——这是你唯一的机会。在这失败你就没有第二次机会。”杰森没有补充贝诺尼万一失手，可能是由马图的警卫把他的尸体沉入海湾。“今晚我会联络你。”他说完挂断电话。一次性电话耗尽，第一站得去找他的供应商，之后漫长的一日都要尾随贝诺尼，保证他刺杀成功。杰森的计划取决于贝诺尼掌权，如果贝诺尼没有带领卡莫拉离开哥谭，他会适当以伤害作为威胁。可说实话，如何实施杰森没有一个明确的概念，即使他办得到，他不知道自己是否喜欢把子弹射进每一个在哥谭的卡莫拉党人体内。

杰森跟踪了贝诺尼一整天，无聊透顶，却也完全没给他闲暇分心去想提姆。昨晚起提姆就默不作声，这反而增强了他的存在感。杰森咬紧牙关，努力将精力集中在贝诺尼——待在安全的家中与同一圈子的卡莫拉党人促膝长谈。杰森手持双筒镜，坐在房子对面视野最佳的树上。他没在房子里装窃听器——蠢，真蠢——但他看得懂一点唇语，贝诺尼正在数落马图的无能。这是他今天就此主题召开的第三个会议，可能不是最后一个。拥护者举棋不定，但持赞成态度。毋庸置疑，马图是一个让人敬仰却未赢得忠诚的领袖。

大多数卡莫拉党人都持枪，所以贝诺尼出门前带上一把填满弹药的轻型贝瑞塔同样稀疏平常。他的携带方式滑稽可笑，勉强塞入能被西装外套遮掩的华丽铆钉枪套。贝诺尼爬进一辆奥迪后座，车子启动。一名保镖负责开车，另一名坐在副驾驶，杰森骑摩托跟在后面。现在是夜晚八点，齿轮转动恰是时分。

提姆依旧没有动静。杰森判断不了究竟是线路中断还是提姆单方面静音。“贝诺尼要去干大事了。”他大声说，以防万一提姆在听，可惜没有答复。也许这样更好。

杰森尾随贝诺尼来到三角地带。根据现场看，已经来了不少卡莫拉党人，今天与贝诺尼会谈的人员占绝大多数。贝诺尼下车迎接支持者，他谨慎选取了一个有利位置，杰森趴在仓库屋顶开始装配狙击枪，不是说他觉得贝诺尼没法完成任务，但多几个后备方案有备无患。

马图二十分钟后到达，正逢其他人开始紧张不安。杰森没在现场安装窃听器，不过所处的位置只需他用心就能听清对话。

“货在哪，贝诺尼？”马图下车问道，“你说又到了一批枪，它们在哪？”

“阿尔贝托·马图，”贝诺尼宣布，嗓音尖锐。杰森叹了口气，他的一举一动明显太做作。“你成为家族的拖累已经太久了。”

“……什么？”马图说，目光还在扫视码头，仿佛他有可能漏看隐藏在巨型卷绳后面的非法货船。

“你带领我们来到哥谭，在这里我们受到迫害，举步维艰。”贝诺尼挥动手臂以制造效果，“如今我们有两个兄弟死了，全是你一个人的错。”

马图意识到有事发生，他挺直腰板。“仔细掂量你要如何结束这场谈话。”他警告。

贝诺尼冲动起来：“结束的办法只有一个，马图。卡莫拉必须离开哥谭，为了自身和家族的利益，我们必须前往能够促进我们发展成长的地方。”

“我的家族。”马图张开双臂，“你必须对我更有信心。也许你看不见，但我们在这座城市是如此接近胜利。黑面具是我们的盟友，我们每天都在增加成员。坚持不懈，我的朋友！”

“你的坚持会害死我们，”贝诺尼说，“我们再也忍受不下去了。”他的手朝枪摸去，举动引人注目。傻瓜。杰森想，他把自己变成了威胁。

“我不会容忍叛变。”马图冷酷地说。他举起一只手，站在车后的一名保镖掏出手枪，贝诺尼未留意。

“你容忍与否无关紧要。”贝诺尼说，“你出局了。”他终于从可笑的枪套抽出贝瑞塔，但保镖早已瞄准目标。杰森叹息着开了第一枪，车后的保镖倒下。贝诺尼惊叫出声，扣动贝瑞塔的扳机，但射偏了。杰森瞄准紧接着开了一枪，击倒了马图。如果贝诺尼聪明，他会把功劳归为己有。马图剩下的保镖都很机灵，立即丢掉武器，不愿随自己的老板一起死去。码头挤满了紧张的卡莫拉党人，高声喧哗，期待贝诺尼发号施令。

“我办到了。”贝诺尼说，“我干掉了他。”

杰森把狙击枪拿下枪托，脱离仓库屋顶所能瞄准的视野范围。他翻了个身，避开下面发出的噪音。“马图死了。”杰森冲着稀薄的空气说。无人回应。“不过我猜你早就知道了。”他确信提姆知晓。提姆大概无所不知，确切说，明白杰森了解的一切，但愿不是杰森所有想法。

哥谭的夜空笼罩在他头顶，隐隐发着红光。探照灯的斑驳光点穿透云层，远处一艘保卫飞船正在巡逻。蝙蝠信号尚未点亮，但不过是时间问题。市中心的摩天大厦甚至连接到三角地带桥梁区的边缘。基金会大楼更深入内陆，无法在杰森的安全屋看清，但他无所谓。十五分钟的交通路程他就能到市中心，他想去那儿，想去千里之外。他想飞跃地球，他想躺在屋顶上永不移动。

最终，剩余的卡莫拉党人克服他们的顾虑，聚集到贝诺尼周围。马图的尸体没经什么仪式便草率处理，他们庆祝着未来，杰森悄然离去。他气势汹汹的巡逻了住宅区，强迫自己速度更快，加倍努力，直到大脑几乎停止思考，唯有寻求下一场，再下一场，再再下一场战斗，手套里的指节受了伤，疼痛不已。

太阳捕捉到他站在犯罪巷的某个屋顶。杰森很是惊讶，似乎遗忘黎明将至。通红的云彩化成粉色，柔和淡雅，晨曦蚕食黑暗的街巷，将它们变得安全无害，只是死角满是垃圾和涂鸦。杰森无事可干，他回到家中，筋疲力尽，伤痕累累，肩膀被匕首刺中的地方淌着血。提姆没有任何消息。

杰森一觉睡到中午，吃晚饭给贝诺尼打电话。贝诺尼在电话里出言谨慎，什么都不想谈。他正忙于整顿帮派。

“你打算迁去哪，多久可以离开哥谭？”杰森问，恼怒贝诺贝没有心存感激。这是一个名副其实的“麻雀变凤凰”的故事，杰森就是仙女教母。 _ _大概是神仙教父__ 。他在脑中修正，对着有裂痕的穿衣镜做了个极具帕西诺特色的动作。提姆一定会抱怨。

电话另一端的贝诺尼烦躁地叹气：“我不 _ _知道__ 。才过了一天好吗？给我点时间想想。”

“我们明天再谈。”杰森说，“你最好有答案。”杰森有狙击枪，贝诺尼最好了解这一点。

“行。”贝诺尼语毕挂了电话。杰森磨起牙齿。

他在家待到太阳刚刚沉下地平线，又外出行动，巡逻街头，全力游走在罪犯与受害者之间。他阻止了三起抢劫，暴揍了一顿打断安吉尔鼻子的皮条客。他停下来喘口气，发现清晨的公园街万籁俱寂，他却仍旧热血沸腾——必须活动，干些事，随便什么都可以。他在本地一所劣等中学吓跑了一群蹲在屋顶抽烟的孩子，如影随形的护送一个女孩安全到家，没收了一个想从琴酒酒吧驾车回家的醉汉的钥匙。他往回走看到安吉尔的鼻子还在流血，便送她去莱斯利的诊所。屋内坐着另一个鼻青脸肿的女性，杰森盘问了她一番，以她明确表态不会停止保护自己的混蛋男友收尾。接着杰森又对肋骨不像出于意外骨折的孩子依样画葫芦。最后莱斯利不得不把他扔出诊所。

“你今天怎么了？”她问，带他走下前门台阶，手温柔而坚定的握住他的肘部。

“没什么。”他说。莱斯利一脸疲态，她应该喝杯咖啡。或许杰森应该给她买一杯。

“回家吧，孩子。”她说，抚摸着他的手臂，“睡一觉，你这样子对谁都没好处。”

“现在还早。”杰森抗议。

“你是个可爱的孩子，一贯如此。你得好好照顾自己，否则你就得待在这由我代为关照。”莱斯利微微一笑，用双手做出赶人的动作。

“你要帮我搞到那孩子的全部信息。”杰森说，仿佛做错事般的感到一丝羞愧。

莱斯利已经走进屋子。“回 _ _家__ 。”她扭过头重复道。

杰森听话的回去了，靠在敞开的窗口，闷闷不乐地望着窗外刮风下雨。他坐在临时拼凑的桌上把安全屋内所有的枪支都拆卸清理了一遍，还打扫了房间。干完活，他一屁股坐进床垫开始打飞机。起初他果断放空大脑，没多久便情难自制的想起提姆。提姆萦绕在他心头，提姆的嘴，笑容，漂亮的阴茎，细窄的腰际，射出刹那的表情。杰森达到高潮，喉咙深处溢出呻吟。他希望提姆在听，有备无患地故意制造声响。可是对方没有回应，又是一夜无眠。

到了早上杰森给贝诺尼打电话。

“告诉我你的计划。”他下令，觉得视野朦胧，过度疲劳身体不适。

“再给我一天时间。”贝诺尼说。

“我没——”杰森刚开口贝诺尼就挂断电话。杰森差点一怒之下把手机扔向墙壁。他怎么 _ _敢__ 。杰森头脑发热，用力地穿上制服，戴好手套出了门。除了找到贝诺尼矫正他的错误，不做他想。

上午七点，杰森存放摩托车的停车场热闹非凡，上班的人来来往往，但底层一如既往的人烟稀少。这里阴暗潮湿，到处是帮派标记跟碎石块，没有人会冒险将车停在这里任其自生自灭。此处唯一一辆交通工具是杰森隐藏摩托的破货车。他把拇指按在隐藏面板准备接受扫描，然后——

“货车里绑了炸弹。”提姆在他耳边出声。

“你好啊。”刹那间杰森止住呼吸，脸上不由自主地浮现一抹笑容。

“你的车没有保护措施？”提姆听上去有几分不悦，杰森没放在心上，他的胸膛有什么在膨胀。

“如果有人对里面的摩托车动手脚，我会得到警告。”杰森说，“不过卡车本身只有指纹扫描。”

“你以为现在是1995？”提姆骂道，“用点心。你会害死自己的。”

“不是这次。炸弹在哪？”他跪在地上检查底盘下面。没问题。

“说不准。我打赌绑在仓门上。一打开就 _ _砰__ 。”

“砰。”杰森复述，“一半的停车场都会坍塌。你怎么会知道？你在我身上装了摄像头？”他转了一圈，搜索隐藏探头。

“就装了一个。”提姆承认。

“你是个真正的跟踪狂，公主。”杰森说，“卡莫拉干的，对不对？那个阴险的贝诺尼——他刚刚签下自己的死亡执行令。”

“先处理炸弹。”提姆说。

“我需要一些电动工具。”杰森说。

他从顶部切开车顶，动作缓慢小心，几乎丧失理智。无论炸弹在哪，走错一步就可能触发爆炸。切割出一个足够大的正方形后，他举起金属，用灯照亮洞口。提姆说的没错——一枚相当粗糙的汽车炸弹连接后仓。杰森跳进货车中部，慢慢靠近摩托，开始工作。“要放《拆弹部队》的原声带请便。”他跟提姆说。

“这只是一枚汽车炸弹，杰瑞米·雷纳。”提姆说。

“而且是在一辆五十铃货车里，区别不大。款式在哪？我问你，阿尔法罗密欧在哪？”

“阿尔法是西西里产的。”提姆说。顷刻间，杰森明白他们不打算提及那一夜，不谈杰森离开，提姆把他拒之门外的问题。让人如释重负。杰森肚子里揣着五百万件想说的事情，却没有一件从舌尖倾吐出来。因为他从来没说过这么举足轻重的言语，而提姆很重要，提姆在他心中的重要程度吓坏了他。杰森想战斗，想呕吐，想 _ _道歉__ 。他咬住舌头，继续干活。

杰森花了五分钟拆弹收拾残局，他能确定摩托没被破坏。“复仇的时间到了。”杰森边说边推着摩托下货车。

“加油，伙计。”提姆说。杰森能听清他在线路另一头轻轻地打字，宛如海洋配乐一样抚慰人心，杰森感到踏实平静。

杰森对贝诺尼这个时间待在家中不抱期望，但他首先会去那里查探。他已经做好准备，得捆住保镖，然后静候在黑暗中等待猎物归来。可当他抵达贝诺尼的住宅，那里彻底被遗弃了。没有贝诺尼，没有保镖，没有交通工具。房内没有家具，贝诺尼背着他逃出城。

“你 _ _相信__ 吗？”他说，镇定弃他而去。他抓起废弃的塑料水瓶掷向墙壁。瓶子竟没爆炸。

提姆哈哈大笑。“你居然完全没注意到贝诺尼和他的手下打包出城。”他说，“这是我有史以来听到最白痴的事，红头罩。”

“滚，我有心事。”杰森说，迅速巡查了一遍房子。彻底检查没什么损失。

“想什么？”提姆问，“我以为这是你目前最大的案子。”

“想——” _ _见鬼的满脑子都是你__ 。他没说。“不关你的事。”

“什么事都关我的事。”提姆说，“监视是我们展现关心的表现形式。”

“这几个晚上只是有点忙。”杰森说，“别问了，帮我找找卡莫拉。”

杰森找了三个已知的卡莫拉出没点，包括上周他干掉枪手的那条街。血迹依旧沾在路面上，但公寓大楼静悄悄。他敲了几扇似乎不是卡莫拉党人居住的房门，讲述的故事千篇一律：所有人打包搬家。昨晚数辆货车往返街区，运走许多箱子和家具。他们去了哪里？不知道，伙计，没怎么和那些家伙聊天。粗鲁的一伙人。不过以家庭为重，你可以这么说他们。不跟别人亲近，你很清楚。在哥谭，你要学会不要问问题。

“不可能 _ _整个帮派__ 销声匿迹。”杰森说，摩托车堵在史邦桥。

“可能办不到，但你到底有多少卡莫拉党人的记录？”提姆问。

“不多。”杰森承认。主要是领导层，打手很少。

“贝诺尼会不会去纽约？他可以寻求曼奇尼的保护。”

“我觉得不会。”杰森沉思，“他想单干，看上去是放弃了哥谭，但他会去某个更容易的目标。”

“那正合你意，不是吗？”提姆说，“那就是你的大计划。”

“汽车炸弹 _ _不在__ 我的大计划内。”杰森说，“贝诺尼逃不掉。”

“你没打算揍他一顿了事，对吗？”提姆这句话并非疑问。

“如果我那么干，我只是奠定他作为我的敌人。他可能觉得他是我的敌人之流，会不断狙击我。我干掉他，他的卡莫拉分支要么消失，要么回纽约，要么占领霍博肯，我都不在乎。我结了这个案子，处理下一个危机。”

“永远不缺危机。”提姆轻轻地说。杰森明白这不是他理想中的故事结局。提姆希望罪犯入狱，刚误入歧途的年轻人能得到他善心设立的霓虹骑士项目的帮助。

“我们没法清理全世界，小子。”杰森说，“地球上没那么大一把扫帚。”

“是啊。”提姆说，“麻烦总比你期待的更糟糕。”

这难道不是事实吗？杰森思索。

杰森又用了两小时沿街追踪线索，没有一个线人了解卡莫拉的去向，贝诺尼无疑不会接电话。他踹了摩托车前胎一脚。“太可笑了。如果B知道我丢了一整个黑手党家族，他永远不会对我再抱希望。”

“你想要我帮忙吗？”提姆询问，似有所指。

“我以为你已经在帮了。”杰森狐疑地问。

“我不记得你有开口请求。”提姆说。

“鸟宝宝，你知道些什么？”

“我等的可不是这句询问。”提姆语气温和。

坚信提姆会揪住这个话题大做文章。“你这是在玩火。”杰森说，想用威胁的口吻却彻底失败。

“我的天，我实在 _ _好奇__ 卡莫拉去哪里。”提姆说。杰森想揍他。

“红罗宾。”他从口中挤出提姆的代号，“你能帮我找到我的黑手党吗？”

“好吧，既然你诚心诚意地问了，”提姆说，“我恰巧追踪到贝诺尼的苹果手机在哈特福特，康涅狄格州。”

“哈特福特？”杰森难以相信，“跟那群白种人富翁？那不勒斯黑手党打算在那干嘛？”

“娶妻生子金盆洗手做个好爸爸？”提姆提议。杰森已向另一个安全屋出发，那边主要存放各种车辆。他拒绝骑摩托去康涅狄格州。

“卡莫拉在哈特福特树立不了威信。”杰森说，“我干掉贝诺尼，这周结束前剩下的人就会爬回纽约。”

“你就说说，但——理论上哈特福特不是滋生肮脏议员之辈的摇篮吗？”提姆说，“他们大概不在街上打架斗殴，但有钱的大坏蛋肯定来自某个地方。黑手党总是自诩文明组织。”

“对，对。全人类都是丑陋无比，多谢提醒。”杰森把车停在安全屋前，用声控键盘解开双重门锁。哥谭这个城区未衰败前此处是一家饭店。如今窗户封锁，厨房放满了杰森的枪支。车辆藏匿在主餐厅，一辆黑色雪佛兰和一辆改装的白色捷豹。他拉开雪佛兰车门，将摩托留在它原本的位置上，接着牢牢关闭大门。“哈特福特有义警吗？”他怀疑地问，坐进驾驶座，做了一系列检查——燃料、前后镜、涡轮、车尾机关枪。

“就我所知没有。”提姆说。

“太多孩子被送到寄宿学校。”杰森说，“没什么可怜的孤儿。”

“开车去康涅狄格州要很久。”提姆说，“我会让你好好欣赏风景。”

“什么风景。”杰森说，“五小时的洲际公路，你不留下陪我玩公路旅行的游戏？《我用我的小眼睛侦查》（注4）？”

“怕你健忘，事实上我没 _ _在__ 路上。”提姆说，“我马上要和卢修斯去对账。第一个季度快结束了，而且日本还在找我麻烦。”

“可怜的小亿万富翁。”杰森说。

“这也是你的钱。”提姆说，“如果你肯拿的话。”

“绝无可能。”杰森愉快地说，转向三门大桥，“我靠诚实的方法赚钱：攫取犯罪头目的资金。”

“ _ _你__ 就是个犯罪头目。”提姆喃喃道。

“我会把这条添进客户评价。”

“我要禁我这边的麦克风。”提姆说完便安静下来，静音却没有断线，线路仍接通杰森。

“我尽量不分你心，公主。”杰森说，甚至调低了无线电音量，尽管无论播放哪首歌曲都有助于他的好心情。昨日阴霾散尽，三月阳光熠熠生辉洒在他的身上，潮湿的沥青如银箔般耀眼。

杰森正跨越纽约至康涅狄格州的边界，提姆给他发来了贝诺尼最后的已知坐标。他停在郊外一栋漂亮的别墅前——没有从去年融雪恢复的修剪整齐的草坪，铁制大门，无可挑剔的景致。唯一破坏田园风光的是一排排塞满物品的家具搬运车，沿着车道停泊、卸货，满足多个家庭的需求。贝诺尼一定带着最重要的下属闯入这里开始新生活，妄图永远逃离罪大恶极的哥谭。杰森即将把他们聪明的小计划扯出一个巨大的窟窿。

他将雪佛兰停在街边。经过长途旅行，杰森考虑了各种方案，冷静后放弃了火力全开的原始计划。监视的主意似乎不错，等待贝诺尼走出建筑伏击。可当他侦察周围适合攀爬的树木，前门打开，几个孩子走进草坪。一对黑发小女孩，可能是姐妹。她们中间有个足球，两人还没掌握带球跑的协调性，极容易被绊倒。真麻烦。杰森喜欢孩子，但不是在暗杀黑手党的过程中。他没忘记芭芭拉跟他讲述的海伦娜·伯廷莉的童年。假设这两个小女孩都不是贝诺尼的孩子，可一旦你产生了类似想法，就容易钻牛角尖。

最佳方案是离开房子。理想的情况下，贝诺尼会和他的得力助手出门，杰森能当着他们的面杀了他，但这种情况发生的几率微乎其微。杰森不得不凭借可靠的蝙蝠战术，换而言之，潜入黑暗，趁所有人尚未察觉他之际执行刺杀。等候黄昏降临的时间里，他在雪佛兰里打了个盹，这是近日来睡得最满足的一觉。

八点是个大好时机。主卧室亮着灯光，爬进屋子易如反掌。杰森猜测没错：贝诺尼选了主卧，跟一个杰森不认识的头发灰白的男人在一起，大概比起情人更像顾问。杰森踩在朱丽叶的阳台栏杆上仿佛猫一样消无声息地地保持平衡，出乎意料的冷静，好似今早耗尽了全部怒火。贝诺尼想杀他，现在他要杀贝诺尼。这就是赌博，也许是他年纪越来越大了。

杰森踢开阳台门，如闪电似的钻进房间。贝诺尼看上去像是撞见了幽灵，但另一个男人当机立断突袭他。良好的反应时间，可惜粗劣的格斗技巧：杰森转身，简单的飞踢就撂倒了对方。

“对于背后捅刀我有苛刻的规矩。”杰森说。他从容地走向刚意识到应该逃命的贝诺尼。“你越界了就该死。”消音的格洛克在后腰等候发令，他拔出枪开火，贝诺尼毙命，倒在地毯上，头颅碎裂。另一个人发出声嘶力竭的吼声，但在杰森把枪对准他的瞬间噤若寒蝉。“哥谭总会找到你。”杰森说，“我们的眼线无处不在，尽量躲远点。”夸大其词，但对这类罪犯卓有成效。男人害怕得说不出话来，杰森已经不应该再继续逗留了。他把格洛克塞回枪套，翻身跳窗，迅速高效，屋内传出大喊大叫之前就逃离了现场。

***

“你没事吧？”杰森刚启动雪佛兰的引擎，提姆便问道。

“小事一桩。你要知道，按照电影套路，我们的英雄要去喝酒吃烤肉。”杰森说。

“你真的认为一切都结束了？”提姆问。

杰森用手指敲着方向盘。“对我们而言永远不会结束。但贝诺尼的部分结束了，马图的部分结束了，还有那个一周内失去两名头目的黑手党。很久的一段时间里他们不会惹是生非。”

“也许吧。”提姆说，“但世界上总有更多黑手党。完人（注5），对不对？”

“拜托，小子，让我吃顿烤肉。”

“好吧，对不起，恭喜你，红头罩。这一部电影已经进入制作人员字幕部分了。”提姆听起来似乎在笑。

“对。”杰森说，神经紧张，感觉任务结束得太过容易。“随时告诉我续集的最新进展。你知道好莱坞——不存在真实死亡。”他行驶上洲际公路。你在康涅狄格州抬头望天，始终能看到遥远昏暗的繁星。杰森更喜欢哥谭，浓雾笼罩，阴沉不定的气象。

“有时回归的是好人。”提姆说。杰森放声大笑。

“是在说我吗？说的是我对不对？哇，公主，蠢毙了。”他说，兴奋得没注意到一辆宝马改道差点蹭到他的车。

“去你的。”提姆说，“你什么时候回家？”

“我不知道。”杰森说，“大概四点半？”

“是吗？”提姆说。突然拔高音量。“迪克，你知道我有前门——”提姆那边线路中断，杰森的心脏差点跳到喉咙。忽略布鲁斯，如果迪克发现他最近跟提姆干了什么，他就别想耳根清净。迪克毫无疑问会穷追不舍，他们估计会打起来，站在屋顶两边吵得天翻地覆，打得彼此透不过气。如果要杰森如实回答，这是一种解脱。他觉得自己需要有人为了提姆冲他大吼大叫，痛扁他一顿。但机会不会降临，提姆鬼头鬼脑，迪克不会得知任何提姆不愿他知晓的事情。比如刚才他可能想邀请红头罩去找他。

杰森会同意，假使提姆再问一遍，他还是会同意。见鬼的这是多么混乱？他还是想回去，毕竟杰森不太会做聪明的，或是得体的事——远离提姆的生活，就像把书丢在雨中般的毁掉他之前。提姆才华洋溢，杰森不过是一个会在十八岁时容易犯的错，无论你聪颖与否。

这恐怕是提姆犯的错，也许当事情出岔子，提姆会学到宝贵的教训。杰森记起提姆的眼睛，记起他浅浅的微笑，心中油然升起一种无以名状的沉甸感。

漫长的回程，杰森将要监视卡莫拉在哈特福特跟纽约的动向。用枪指着他脑袋说实话，杰森不期望他们的下一代重返哥谭，不过他曾失策过。他下一步想追踪黑面具和扎斯塔瓦，但提姆的观点没错——布鲁斯会坚决要求亲自出马。黑面具，双面人，小丑：布鲁斯为自己存了一张明确的A级名单。这些差不多已经是他在哥谭少有会亲自动手的目标，近几年他主要是在排兵布阵和派遣人手，这可能会发生在你骤然察觉自己即将步入五十岁的阶段。

将近凌晨两点，杰森开过大桥进入哥谭。

“他走了。”提姆说，“他想谈谈罗宾。”

“哦，是吗？难道B又失去耐心？”达米安将自己塑造成布鲁斯认可的儿子，取得令人钦佩的进步，尽管进程缓慢。

“也许。但我觉得N只是想念他，他想把R带去布鲁德海文几周。”提姆说。

“神奇小鬼立刻就会抛弃B。”杰森说。

“他肯定宁愿N再当蝙蝠侠。”提姆说。

“好吧，那孩子陷得太深。”

“嗯，他没有。”提姆语气中充满了震惊。

“鸟宝宝，他 _ _有__ 。”杰森说。除非你是瞎子，或是根本没在意，例如迪克。

“他才十三。”提姆抗议。

“ _ _你__ 十三岁在干嘛？”杰森问，“思想纯净如白雪？巡逻后阅读梭罗？”

“‘世界对想象力而言只是一块画布’。”提姆惹人厌地引用名言，“而我的想象力不愿探究R在巡逻后干什么。”

“想想十年后。”杰森说。

“现在不会，以后也不会。”提姆回答。

“既然你都这么说了，公主。”杰森说。之后他们缄默了一阵子，杰森意识到自己直接把车开过安全屋，驶向市中心。再过十五分钟就会到达顶层套间，他考虑掉头，却没付诸于行动。不管怎样，经历早晨的汽车炸弹，他不应该回先前的安全屋。是时候重新整顿离开，放弃一个巢穴寻找下一个。他有几个合适的场所，今晚需要睡个安稳觉。也许应该在路上停车找个吃饭的地方，只要在下个路口右转，就能回住宅区。

他没在下个路口右转，也没在下下个路口右转。最后他强迫自己把车停在赛百味的停车场，凝视着后视镜中的自己。 _ _你是个笨蛋__ 。他做了个口型，这样提姆就听不见。

杰森进店上厕所买了两份三明治。其中一个之后会派上用处。他告诉自己，但那不仅如此。

“嘿。”提姆终于出声。

“嘿。”杰森打招呼。

“你会过来吗？”提姆问，加重语气，听上去像个挑战。

杰森盯着手上多余的三明治。“好。”他说，“我觉得我会来。”

***

提姆在地下室等他，发尾扎成一团小髻，光着脚，杰森完全猜不透他的心思。他停好雪佛兰，伸出赛百味的袋子作为借口。 _ _给你带了晚饭，小子，下次见__ 。提姆拿出三明治放在车顶，接着迈开步子走过来，握住杰森的手。他踮起脚尖送上一个吻，杰森的叹息融化在里面。体内连续几日紧绷愤怒的那一部分放松下来，仿佛不知不觉松开了攥紧的拳头。

“我是个坏点子，你知道的。”杰森趁提姆退开说道。这是最能表达他内心真实感受的语言，堪比混乱的车祸、房屋着火、破碎的玻璃。

“多谢提醒。”提姆说。杰森渴望——很多。想要操他，让他开口求饶，将他生吞活剥；想上楼，同平时在线路里那样，仅仅聊聊天；想激怒他，惹他大怒叱骂；想听他笑，看他满面春风。杰森又吻住提姆，把他推倒在雪佛兰车身上，不留一丝喘息余地。直到提姆在他身下挣扎扭动，下身坚硬，神色迷离。

杰森跪在地上，松开提姆运动裤的腰带，硬物暴露在外。提姆没穿内裤的事实简直是世上最美好的事。杰森用手背爱抚提姆的坚挺，抬起头。“可以吗？”他问。

提姆嘴巴微张，唇色嫣红。“上帝，可以，拜托。”他说。

杰森向上舔舐提姆的阴茎，深深吞进喉咙，一只手环住柱身，另一只手探进宽松的T恤衫，抚摸他的腹部。杰森的双颊随着吞咽的动作凹陷下去，提姆低声啜泣：“见鬼，杰森。”太棒了，从提姆口中吐出他的名字总是如斯美妙。杰森用牙齿轻轻擦过提姆的勃起，在他手掌之下，提姆的腹部肌肉不禁痉挛。

他的吸吮令提姆情不自禁的向前拱起腰肢，杰森允许他操干自己嘴巴一小会儿，然后把他禁锢在雪佛兰上面。提姆甜蜜可人，在他的抚摸下温柔如水，全身散发欲求。“我快要射了。”他气喘吁吁地说。杰森抬眼一看，发现提姆双目紧闭。为了安抚他，杰森用指尖在他小腹画圈按摩，嘴巴没有离开，哪怕提姆大口喘气，杰森的口中满是对方的精液。

他在吞咽之余咳嗽了几声，又咽了一次后吻上提姆的髋骨。提姆也靠着杰森跪了下来，两人一同坐在硬邦邦的密封混凝土地板上。提姆吻上杰森的唇，舔去对方嘴角疑似自己精液的白浊。

“请别告诉我这是你第一次体验口交。”杰森半是取笑。提姆拉上运动裤，笑了起来。

“不，这不是我第一次体验口交。不过是我最棒的一次。”他说。杰森抖动了一下。

“噢上帝，别拿我跟史蒂芬妮作对比。我不想知道。”史蒂芬绝对棒极了，杰森总有冲动想要揍那些色眯眯看她的少年一顿。

“那么，你又拿我跟谁作对比？”提姆问，手沿着杰森的大腿内侧向上抚弄。

“你拿不到名单，鸟宝宝。”杰森兴致勃勃地注视着提姆的手。

“谁说我没有？”提姆说。这或许是事实，但杰森不在乎。提姆一脸顽皮又自满，杰森抓住他按倒在混凝土上，用手托住他的后脑勺缓解与地板的接触。提姆勾起嘴角，双腿缠上杰森的，小髻松散开来。他快速地亲吻了下杰森，完好无损的手滑到杰森光滑的制服前襟，寻找卡扣。“哪个里面装了电击枪？”他问。

“每个里面都有。”杰森说着撑起身子，亲自动手解除导电护板，从身上扯下贴身上衣。提姆用手指描摹杰森的伤疤，杰森则解除着底部护甲。

他脱光了衣服，拼命忍耐急欲将提姆压倒在地的欲望，这个工作异常艰巨，尤其是当提姆的手握住他的性器，嘴巴流连在他的脖子。“你太温柔。”提姆呢喃，绷带蹭着杰森光裸的背脊。“总是先让我达到高潮。”

杰森把提姆的T恤衫掀高到腋窝，指尖划过一边的乳头。提姆发出低沉愉悦的声音，收紧手中力度，杰森猛地倾身向前，喘着粗气。“我喜欢让你高潮。”他总算恢复了说话能力，啃咬着提姆的耳垂。“喜欢你高潮瞬间大声呼唤我。”提姆在杰森脖颈之间埋头苦干制造吻痕，杰森用双臂支起自己，腰向前挺，把性器更深地埋进提姆手心。性把他变成了傻瓜，全部焦点都经过浓缩直冲阴茎，汇聚到提姆的唇在他脖间点缀的湿润印记。提姆转动手腕，指尖刮搔龟头，杰森小腹一阵抽搐，他拱起腰泄了出来，射在提姆的胸膛。

杰森把前额靠上提姆的肩膀，等待心跳速率平缓下来。

“你要知道，”杰森呼吸趋于平稳，两人气息交融。提姆说，“地下室的地板不太舒服。”

“没错，好吧。”杰森既疲惫又满足，他费力拖起沉重的身躯，接着拉起提姆。雪佛兰的后备箱有一套换洗衣服，避免全裸乘坐电梯，他套了一条牛仔裤。提姆拿起车顶被遗弃的三明治。

“你居然还给我买了食物。”他说。他脱下了T恤衫，用来擦拭胸膛的体液。

直通顶层套房的电梯门打开。提姆通常坐的沙发位置周围摊了好几台笔电，一个空的披萨盒斜靠在中心橱柜旁的垃圾箱边。咖啡桌上摆放着一组使用过的马克杯，地上有几卷杂乱无章的光纤电缆，部分已被剥开胶皮。“一直在忙？”杰森问。

“当然。为了不让我发疯。”提姆说。他站在流理台边打开三明治。杰森强迫自己无视清洗杯具只为给自己泡杯茶的冲动。他从柜子里拿出来的第一个马克杯是湖蓝色，印着 ** **夜晚的安全感：和警察上床。****

“迪克？”他问。

“迪克。”提姆印证。

杰森端出水壶，寻找茶包。他打开两个不同的橱柜才找到——一大堆，六到七盒左右，品种大相径庭。上次来这还只有伯爵茶，他瞄了一眼仔细端详三明治的提姆，决定泡一杯洋甘菊。

伴随着沉默时光的流逝，他的内心愈发纠结，仿佛忘记了如何与提姆对话，忘记了说什么好。“外面逐渐升温了。”他尝试道，眯起眼盯着轻轻鸣叫的水壶。谈论天气？真的吗？

“不过还是很冷。”提姆说。杰森拿着马克杯路过中心橱柜，提姆好笑地看着他。

“好吧，这里是泽西岛。”杰森说，马克杯冒出的蒸气飘到他的脸上。

两人再度陷入沉默。

“我们最后一次见面是什么时候？”杰森突然问道，完全未经大脑允许。“我是说，上周之前。”

提姆抬起头：“一月，冰山餐厅。”

“不算。”杰森说，“那次混战，所有人都在。”

“好吧，那就是十二月，迪克和我跟踪毒藤女，你出现提供给我们她的坐标。”

杰森摇头：“我才呆了两分钟，而且迪克也在。”

“好吧，只有我们。”提姆说。他咬了最后一口三明治，若有所思地咀嚼，“不是十一月，卡珊也在。八月布鲁斯在——”

“别提醒我。”杰森说

“——那么就是六月。六月份，我一路追着萤火虫跑到市中区，他切断我的绳索，我掉了下来，被你接住。”提姆唇边又浮现出小小的笑容。

“我都忘了。”杰森说。

“我没忘。”提姆说，目光柔情似水。他端起杰森的马克杯偷偷抿了一口。杰森想吻他，但中心橱柜太宽不适合探身，他感到双脚扎根地面，紧贴工作台面，宛如最后一艘救生筏。他记起六月的那一夜，提姆下坠时他在空中抓住了对方，如何精准的摆动绳索。他刚好在那块区域，目睹火光包围的萤火虫从天飞过，提姆紧随其后，在屋顶上奔跑，看到合适的抓钩点就利用绳索在空中摇摆，杰森在街对面的屋顶上与他并驾齐驱。然后萤火虫冲过去，提姆跌落下来，杰森抓住他搂在胸前，几乎察觉不到他的重量。他们落在一家老式银行建筑顶端的石像鬼上，然而萤火虫早已飞走，即便借助热透镜也寻不到踪迹。杰森不记得分开前彼此有没有说过只字片语。他们可能仅仅点了点头，专业又冷淡。提姆在杰森怀里如此轻盈，就像过去训练中布鲁斯丢给他的假人，就像一尊洋娃娃。

“在那之前呢？”杰森说。

“实际上大部分都差不多。”提姆说，“你有什么用意吗？”

“我不知道。”杰森说，“我猜只是有点奇怪，这九、十天来我一直在想你，我却从没和你——喝一杯啤酒什么的。”

“我不喝酒。”提姆说，“蒙蔽判断力。”

“你不喝酒，可你叫外卖？”杰森颇为震惊。

“多谢你的关心。”提姆一板一眼地说，“况且不只是我，好吗？你没跟我们任何人喝酒。迪克说你独来独往。”他补充道，可是面带微笑，杰森生不了气。这话说的没错，但根据环境，不是吗？一个受环境影响的孤家寡人，如果有这么一回事。“虽说我不认识很多允许我一直跟在耳边的独来独往的人。”提姆说。

“别对我用精神分析法，公主。”杰森说，从想要再偷喝一口茶的提姆那里夺回自己的杯子。

“我做梦也没有想过。”提姆利落地说，“不过我可以打电话给迪克，如果你想要的话，三十分钟内他就能带六听装啤酒过来，连手指套都带色条。”

“他会来的，不是吗？”杰森沉思，“但你要是这么做了，我就不得不马上消失几个月。”未来的几十年他都没做好与迪克·格雷森共饮的准备。

“我们不能允许这事发生。”提姆说，“我已经习惯了你的陪伴。”

杰森喝了一大口茶以隐藏自己的脸。“我也……习惯了，”他慢吞吞道，再也不避开这个话题。“你的……陪伴。”提姆把手伸向杰森的杯子，这一次杰森主动递过去，任提姆用指尖摩挲他的手背。“不止因为你提供给我帮助。”

“你本可以取下耳麦。”提姆说。

“我可以。”杰森赞同。他们站在中心橱柜两边凝视彼此，杰森拿回杯子喝光茶水，把它连同其他碟子放进水槽。他要是现在开始清洗杯子，不把所有餐具洗干净之前他是不会罢休的。杰森转过身来，发现提姆就在背后。他根本没听到对方离开高脚凳的动静。提姆伸出手，食指伸进杰森牛仔裤的腰带袢。杰森抬起一只手捧住提姆半边脸颊，两人沉浸在绵长温柔的吻中。

“你明天应该过来。”提姆贴着他的唇说道，“协助我恢复训练。”

“你已经要踹我出门了，鸟宝宝？”杰森说，手抚上提姆的背部。

“嗯，除非你留下过夜。”提姆依偎上来。

“现在才 ** **凌晨**** 三点。”杰森瞥了一眼炉子上方的时钟，“对我们而言才是中午。”

“好极了，我觉得你应该再操我一次。”提姆轻松地说，仿佛话题回到天气。他越来越大胆无畏。

杰森吻住了他，用嘴含住他的下唇：“小子——”

提姆用那条无碍手臂的手指嵌入杰森的腰侧。“别说，”他警告道，“你不可能干出——摧毁我的事，诸如此类。”

“我能做很多摧毁你的事。”杰森声音低沉。提姆咽了一口唾沫。

“你的那些话说服不了我。”他说，“拜托，告诉我你不想要。”

“想要从来不是问题所在，鸟宝宝。”杰森说，意识到自己败下阵来。他把双手移到提姆臀部揉搓一番。提姆发出低吟，身体向前磨蹭杰森的腿。

“很好。”提姆嘀咕，在杰森怀里化成一滩水。“你想听我乞求？”杰森解开提姆运动裤的束带，裤子滑下去，他修剪平整的指甲划过皮肤。“求你—— _ _杰森__ 。”杰森用一根手指在他的穴口辗转研磨，提姆呻吟出声，试图将双腿分得更开，却遭裤子阻挡有心无力。“润滑剂还在卧室。”他说，笨手笨脚地解开杰森牛仔裤的扣子。“ _ _拜托__ 告诉我你同意。”

杰森勃起了，脑袋昏沉，欲火中烧。他又捏了捏提姆的臀部，内心陡然窜起一股强烈的占有欲。“你赢了，我可以。”他说。

“感谢上帝。”提姆踢掉运动裤，杰森忙着脱下自己的牛仔裤，两人跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊。

“趴着比较容易。”杰森把提姆按在床上告诉他。

“不用了谢谢。”提姆执拗地说，翻过身来。杰森摇摇头，从床头抓了一个枕头，单手托起提姆，把枕头垫在他腰下。“这样子很傻。”提姆说。

“就放在这。”杰森说。提姆上次试图假装没事，但杰森的硬物进入他体内的瞬间他有过挣扎，杰森下定决心要让他轻松一些。杰森找到润滑剂，慢慢打开提姆的身体，注视着自己的手指如何让他土崩瓦解。提姆浑身战栗，上气不接下气，杰森刚好刺激到他的前列腺，提姆不由自主地发出高亢呻吟。杰森塞进四根手指为他扩张，提姆用一条颤抖的腿蹭了蹭他。

“杰森，我要射了。”他说。

“你行吗？”杰森问，“我连碰都不用碰？”他勾起一根手指狠狠地刮搔提姆的前列腺，提姆把头埋进被褥。

“大概吧，没试过。”他咬牙切齿地说。脑海中想象出这个场景，杰森喉咙里发出咕噜的呻吟，手掌粗粗套弄了几下自己的阴茎，又把手指探入提姆小穴。

“我想看。”他说，目不转睛地凝视着提姆不住收缩的穴口。提姆的性器贴着腹部翘起。

“不是现在。”提姆恳求道，“我想要你进来。”这句话足以激励杰森干任何事。

“好吧，没问题。”他的语气就跟感官一样兴奋，几乎有些醺醺然。杰森套上保险套，在上面抹好润滑剂。提姆一如记忆中的紧致，抑制住抽送的欲望实在太过困难。他仔细看着提姆的脸庞，随时做好准备停下。但也许是枕头抑或提姆学会了如何放松，等杰森将分身全部埋入他的身体，他只是舒了一口气，拽下对方偷了一个吻。

“我发誓我很好。”提姆恼怒道，“你可以动了。”

杰森晃动腰胯缓慢地挺动，提姆倒抽口气，杰森立刻停了下来，但提姆用双腿环上杰森背部，催促他继续深入。“感觉很好。”提姆悄声说，杰森又开始律动，调整角度，一直刺激着相同的兴奋点。手指在甬道中的抽插更顺利几分，因为他不会想限制这样失去理智耽溺于提姆的紧致之中，不会迷失在如此妙不可言的包裹之中。

提姆拱起腰迎合他，两人找到了一个节奏，建立舒适的韵律，一切变得得心应手。提姆满面红潮，气喘连连，汗珠沿着脖子上的疤痕滴落下去。“你是我一生中遇见最美好的人。”杰森说。提姆笑着用嘴堵住他的唇，两个人都已经兴奋得无暇亲吻，只是贴在一起喘息。

提姆为他高声尖叫。杰森的手掌覆上他的阴茎，提姆把手指插入他的发间，呻吟不止，嘴里嘟囔着什么。过了一会儿，杰森认出是在念他的名字。“杰森，杰森， _ _杰森__ 。”几乎完全不像一个词。杰森无法承受，他的唇一路描绘着提姆的下巴，脖子，颧骨，感受到自己施加在提姆身体上的重量，感受到提姆肌肤的热度，感受到提姆凝神注视，眼神流露出的意味。提姆挺腰射了出来，即便如此，甚至在他全身震颤，沉浸在射精的快感之中，他的目光自始至终紧锁杰森。

提姆的手自下而上抚摸杰森的背脊。杰森垂下脖子，彼此额头相贴，他觉得自己犹如火烧一般。提姆夹紧环在他腰间的腿，促使他加快速度。“太舒服了，杰森。”提姆呢喃，用手抚摸杰森的脖颈。“来吧。”包裹杰森硬挺的小穴一度收紧，杰森精液喷射，高潮降临。热潮卷遍全身，令他眼冒金星。

“上帝，鸟宝宝。”杰森发出叹息，头脑清醒过来。提姆躺在床上给了他一个长长的深吻，杰森不愿结束。直到提姆扭动身体，两人才依依不舍的分开，同时垮下脸来。提姆伸了伸懒腰，尽力拉伸绑石膏的手臂，带着石膏依然好看。杰森扔掉保险套，提姆拿出垫在身下的枕头，一脚踢下床。他看上去一团糟，精疲力竭，心情舒畅。这是杰森的杰作，全归功于他。

杰森回到床上，躺在提姆旁边舒展肢体。他用手肘支起身子，脸上露出笑容。提姆用脚趾踢踢他的腿。

“你很擅长这种事。”他说。

“你也不赖，小子。”杰森说。

“熟能生巧。”提姆说。

“据说如此。”杰森承认，对他咧嘴一笑。

“你知道吗？”提姆缓缓开口，如杰森那样平躺，“我还是孩子的时候，你向我挥过手？”他的声音很轻，却一下子严肃起来。“我是指当我带着相机外出，或者是说，哈，事实上不是一个挥手，更像是你过去那种小小的敬礼。”提姆用骨折的手臂模仿，两根手指微触眉梢。“现在看上去大概很蠢，但我小时候觉得超级酷。”提姆低头看着双手，嘴角微扬。“ _ _罗宾__ 朝 _ _我__ 挥手。你可能不记得。”他说。

手持照相机的男孩。复活一年后他才将那个童年幽灵同提姆·德雷克联系在一起。当他把一块块碎片拼凑起来，对他收益甚大，平息他的怒火。“我不敢相信你现在竟然觉得我漂亮的动作很蠢。”杰森说着向他敬礼。提姆捧腹大笑，杰森觉得他松了口气。“你要知道，是迪克提醒我关于你和你该死的相机。‘别尿在石像鬼上面，狗仔队会看到。’”他说，厉害的模仿了迪克的声音。“他误导了我两个月，以为真的是狗仔队。结果是一个拿着宝丽来乱拍的八岁小孩。”

“我从没拍到你在雕像上撒尿。”提姆说，“我的收藏有残缺。”

“你还留着那些旧照片？”杰森问。

“你永远不会知道。”提姆说。

“那就意味着是。”杰森说，空闲的手臂揉乱提姆的头发。他侧过身面朝提姆，手指拂过他的肩膀，包括上面的伤痕，向下游移直至皮肤被石膏遮挡。提姆也侧过身，用好手枕着脑袋。“你还要多少星期才能重新巡逻？”他问。

“至少四周才能拆除石膏。”提姆说，“之后还需几周体能训练重建力量。所以，基本上是永远。”

“我猜在那之前我会享受你在我耳边的陪伴。”杰森说。

提姆说：“干我们这行的，很难承诺什么。”

杰森用牙齿咬住下唇，他们默默注视对方良久。

“是啊，”杰森说，“很难承诺什么。”

提姆移开视线，杰森伸出一条手臂环住他的背，把人拉过来吻了上去。提姆顺从地张开嘴，两人吻了很久才分开呼吸空气。提姆将身体挪开，杰森醒悟过来自己对他的禁锢有多牢靠，几乎把提姆狠狠压在身下。他无奈地放松力道，给予提姆呼吸的空间。

“你今晚打算怎么过？”提姆问，“你要走了吗？”

啊。杰森倒吸了一口气，一直压抑在胸膛的恐惧逐渐渗透而出。提姆注视着他，大大的眼睛没有透露一丝内心想法。 _ _很难承诺什么__ 。他不能留下。可他——想待在这，求之不得，好像有东西盼望破膛而出。

“没关系。”提姆说，转身躺平，望着天花板，“我无所谓。”

“也许——就留一晚。”杰森听到他的心在呐喊。上帝，上帝！

提姆惊讶地震颤。“真的吗？”他问，马上控制住自己的情绪，“好吧，如果你愿意。”他下了床。“我去主卧浴室洗个澡。”他说，“你可以用客厅的浴室。”提姆一转眼就跑开了，但杰森还是捕捉到了他的表情。

### 杰森躺在床上，双手搓着脸。他的心脏剧烈跳动，胃里有什么东西顶住了一样。他诧异地发现自己正在收集逃生清单：[ _ _电梯安全窗__](http://www.baidu.com/link?url=MVkA_kEKfZxlBhlpMKZiuc-SrOU17cWjcmOPM8tBL3t2Awn0AIx5FOytqnsexEwA14SH8iODaMTa3R-Sh8TnrmnnNwXIllzAU__cw7HJQfUQCKc_dovp9jYft-nlDyKdJnYgO969XKcoS63_Fnai9_) _ _顶部，抓斗车，跑。__ 别想了。他告诉自己，心跳却没有慢下来。

客厅浴室的水压比他任何一个糟糕的安全屋的好上十倍。提姆的洗发水和香皂都放在罐子里，味道闻起来都像他。杰森在热水下呆了很久，和自己辩论不休。

架子上放着夜翼蓝的毛巾。他擦干身体，拿了一条围在腰际，鼓足勇气再次走进卧室。

杰森关上并锁好身后的门。因为，洗澡的时候他的脑子里冷不防冒出清早迪克出现，逮他个正着的恐怖画面。提姆穿着一条新的黑色运动裤站在床沿，旁边放着一堆别的衣物，内裤、运动裤和一件灰色T恤衫。“这些是迪克的。”提姆说，“我不知道合不合身，但都很干净。你要是想穿可以用。”

“我会穿。”杰森说，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他没碰别的，只穿了内裤。不算太不合身，恐怕稍微有点紧。提姆迅速爬回床关掉床头灯，这实在是一种恩赐。屋内漆黑一片，事情就变得容易得多，唯一的光源来自角落充电中的笔记本电脑上的LED灯。杰森爬上床，在黑暗中寻找提姆，指尖搭在他的肘部。当他触碰提姆，心情就会好很多，仿佛这是一根系链。

提姆稍稍凑近了些，但还远远不够，没有紧贴杰森，不像他二十分钟前那样。杰森今晚铁定失眠，提姆却贴着枕头打起哈欠。“我很高兴自己有用。”他静静地说，“你知道的，在你的案子里，不会让我觉得一无是处。”

“我希望你了解，芭布斯要是听到你这么说，一定会从这一路把你揍到布鲁德海文。”杰森说。

“我不是神谕，”提姆反驳。

“你提供额外服务。”杰森靠近，揉了揉提姆耳后潮湿的头发。

“我是提供全方面服务的楷模。”提姆说。

“升级版。”杰森说。提姆用石膏轻轻捶了他一下。

“你很清楚这句话亵渎神灵。”提姆说。

杰森哈哈大笑。“无礼恰巧是我的特色。”他说，“红头罩小队不遵守规矩，我还能给你找件队服。”他补充，“你可以成为首席，快给我答复。”

“不要。”提姆冷淡地说，“我当帮凶就够了。布鲁斯要是知道，他一定会永远禁足我。”

杰森打了个哆嗦：“新规定：除非我穿着衣服，否则谁也不许提B字相关的词。”

“但是红头罩小队不遵守规矩。”提姆说，湿漉漉的头发垂下遮住脸庞，杰森放弃口舌之争，翻了个身把提姆拉进怀里。提姆欣然接受，杰森感到他贴着自己的皮肤扬起一抹微笑。

“你太糟糕了，小子。”杰森说。提姆迷迷糊糊地哼了一声。十分钟后他睡着了，也可能是出色的伪装，呼吸平稳而深沉，呼出的气息温暖了杰森的肌肤。

躺在杰森怀里的提姆是如此轻盈，如此年轻。杰森伸长脖子看着他的脸，神情柔软而放松，肤色比杰森的苍白许多。杰森的手臂环着他的背，手指轻抚着他的肋骨，掠过隆起的疤痕。杰森回忆起背着扎斯塔瓦初次来这儿时提姆的表情：他的紧张不安，他的害羞笑容。杰森舒了一口气，他依然心神不定，然而这种心情与之前截然不同。内心腾升起另一种躁动，会为提姆裹在石膏边缘纤细易折的手指而触动，会为他轻盈的体重而触动，提姆陷入沉睡，脖颈与脊背裸露在外，朝着杰森，面对 _ _杰森__ 。杰森着迷地凝视着他。今晚不可能睡着。

但提姆发出叹息般的声音，偎着他换了个姿势。不知何故，最后杰森酣然入睡。

 

（完）

 

注1：原文是Jiminy Cricket，蟋蟀吉米尼。

注2：J.Crew中档美国品牌服饰。

注3：佐伊·克拉维茨就是在《X战警：第一战》演萨尔瓦多天使的妹子。

注4：I spy with my little eye，一种猜谜游戏。家长描述一个物品让孩子来猜

注5：made man，最早是对初入黑手党成员的一个称呼，意思是荣誉的男人、完人、好汉。

 


End file.
